Our Last Chance
by Marie Arlang
Summary: C'est leur septième année. Entre un James qui devient mature, une Lily qui commence à le connaître et un Sirius qui s'éprend de la fille avec le plus gros cœur de pierre que Merlin ai jamais vu, l'année risque d'être mouvementé! Suspense, Amour, Amitié, Trahison et Tragédie au rendez-vous!
1. Blue Jeans

_**Yop!**_

_**Et oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur les Marauders! Après mon premier one-shoot sur la mort de James et Lily Potter (je crois que j'étais ps vraiment d'humeur joyeuse ce jour là...), ben, j'ai décidé d'écrire une loooooonngue fic sur l'ancienne-génération (la meilleure, soit dit en passant.). **_

_**Bref! Dans cette Fanfic, tous, je dit bien tous, les titres vont êtres des titres de chansons qui ont un lien avec ce qui est dit dans le chapitre. **_

**_On commence tout de suite paaaaarrrr:_**

**Résumé:** _ C'est leur septième année. Entre un James qui devient mature, une Lily qui commence à le connaître et un Sirius qui s'éprend de la fille avec le plus gros coeur de pierre que Merlin est jamais vu, l'année risque d'être mouvementé! Suspense, Amour, Amitié, Trahison et Tragédie au rendez-vous! _

**Copyright: **_J'adore ce mot! Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Tout est à la tueuse, l'assassin, la meurtrière (je crois que vous avez compris) de mon Sirius d'amour, de mon Jamesounet chéri et de mon amour de Remus! La très célèbre (et sadique) J. . Je ne gagne rien en publiant ceci, sinon, vous en serez avertis!_

**Couples:**_Une grande dose de James/Lily, accompagné d'un surplus de Sirius/OC, d'une pincée de Frank/Alice et peut être que le tout sera saupoudré d'un léger Remus/OC (c'est pas encore décidé!)._

**_Bon, je vais stopper le blabla (bien que j'adooore ça) et vous donne, en exclusivité, le premier chapitre de "Our Last Chance" (légère panne d'inspiration pour le titre, je l'avoue...)._**

* * *

**Our last chance.**

_ 1_

BLUE JEANS

**I will love you till the end of time **_(__Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps)_**  
I would wait a million years **_(__J'attendrais un million d'années)_**  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine **_(__Promets-moi que tu te rappelleras que tu es à moi)_**  
Baby can you see through the tears **_(__Bébé, peux-tu voir à travers les larmes)_**  
Love you more **_(Je t'aime plus)_**  
Than those bitches before **_(Que ces garces d'avant)_**  
Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember **_(Dis que tu t'en rappelleras - oh bébé) _**  
I will love you till the end of time **_(Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

* * *

La gifle claqua dans tout le salon. Retentissante. Eclatante. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase du jeune Sirius Black. Ses cheveux ébène lui tombant sauvagement sur le visage, ses yeux gris, si malicieux d'habitude, empreint à une colère noire. Il fixait sa mère d'un air dédaigneux, faisant abstraction de la marque rouge sur sa joue droite.

Au loin, derrière la porte fermée du salon des Black, on pouvait voir un œil gris observer avec attention la scène qui se jouait.

« - Comment oses-tu, murmura Walburga Black. Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Comment oses-tu tenir tête à ta mère ?

- Ma mère ? Veuillez m'excusez de ces propos, _mère, _mais la définition de ce mot ne vous défini en aucun cas ! ricana Sirius.

- Des excuses ! hurla Orion. J'exige que tu fasses des excuses à ta mère !

- CE N'EST PAS MA MERE ! rugit le jeune homme. Combien de fois faudra t'il que je le répète ! Elle n'est pas ma mère, vous n'êtes pas mon père !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous le sommes, alors tu as intérêt à nous obéir mon petit !

- Je ne veux pas de cette marque sur mon bras ! Je ne veux pas devenir un larbin de ce fou qui se prend pour un envoyé de Merlin !

- Tant que tu feras parti de la famille des Black, tu seras obligé de la porter !

- Qui est ce qui ma fichus un fils pareil ? Traître à son sang ! Tu nous fais honte à pactiser avec des Sang de Bourbe ! Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourritures ! Et tu n'es pas mieux que ces mutants ! Honte de ma chair et de mon sang ! Bâtard ! Abomination ! Tu n'es pas un Black ! »

Walburga ponctua sa litanie par une seconde gifle sur l'autre joue. Sirius sentit aussitôt le gout du sang s'infiltrer dans sa bouche.

« - Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, pour une fois. Non, je ne suis pas un Black, alors pourquoi je resterais ici, hein ?

Sur ces mots, Sirius attrapa son sac et son manteau qui pendait au porte manteau en bois massif.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je me casse. »

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, laissant apparaître son sosie, bien que plus petit, plus mince et plus jeune, complètement terrorisé. Sirius ne lui jeta pas un regard, et fonça droit vers la porte d'entrée. Puis il se stoppa. Net. Et se retourna, regardant son jeune frère dans les yeux.

« - Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Comment…où tu…, balbutia Regulus, perdu.

- Tu ne partiras nulle part ! hurla Walburga en sortant du salon suivit de près par son mari. Et toi non plus, ajouta t'elle à l'adresse de Sirius, tu reviens immédiatement dans le salon. Nous n'avons pas finis !

- Bien sûr que si, nous avons terminé ! contra Sirius en la foudroyant du regard. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? répéta t'il sur un ton plus insistant.

- Je…

- Reviens ici ou je te jure que tu va subir la plus grosse correction de ta vie ! »

Sirius lui jeta un dernier regard haineux, avant de regarder son frère avec pitié, puis ouvrit violement la porte et sortit dans la nuit noire, la pluie battant contre son visage déformé par la rage…

* * *

Les parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau en ébène furent renversés d'un seul coup d'un geste fébrile de la main. Un jeune homme au visage angélique et aux traits fins, à la crinière indomptable noire corbeau et aux yeux noisette rieurs surmontés de lunettes rondes s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. James Potter regarda la pendule indiquer dix-neuf heures cinquante huit. Il soupira. Dans exactement une minute et cinquante deux secondes, sa mère l'appellerait pour le souper. Et il n'aurait jamais le temps d'écrire une lettre à douce fleur des îles ! Il grogna à nouveau et jeta à la poubelle un énième bout de parchemins. Dehors, la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

« - Mais c'est pas possible…Qu'est ce que je pourrait lui dire ? »

Nouveau parchemin balancé dans la poubelle qui commençait à tanguer dangereusement sous le poids de ce monticule de bout de papier. James avait essayait des centaines des fois, depuis deux ans qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans, de lui envoyer des lettres durant ses vacances avec sa Moldu de famille, mais surtout sa Moldu de sœur, aussi charmante que la mère de Sirius. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui en envoyait une, il la retrouvait quelques jours plus tard, même pas ouverte.

James regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule. Plus que qu'une minute dix-sept. Rageusement il se leva et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Non. Il ne lui enverrait plus de lettre, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Il lui dirait de vive voix, à la rentrée.

Anxieusement, il enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez en regardant une photo de son père, sa mère et lui-même. D'habitude, il ne prenait pas cet air nostalgique en regardant de vieilles photos, mais il y a deux semaines, son père, un auror réputé, était parti en mission spéciale, et n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis. Et, même si James ne le montrait pas à sa mère, il avait peur, surtout avec la montée en puissance de ce nouveau mage noir qui se prenait pour le nouveau Merlin.

Quarante sept secondes. La sonnette retentit, mais il ne prit pas la peine de descendre. Il entendit des pas lourds à l'étage en dessous se diriger vers le salon, et d'autres pas, plus légers qu'il identifia comme ceux de sa mère, monter les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle toquait à la porte.

« - James, mon chéri, descend s'il te plait.

- Ouai ouai, j'arrive… »

L'horloge sonna. Vingt heures pile.

« - C'est important mon chéri. »

Il ouvrit la porte avec la douceur d'un hippogriffe. Solène Potter se tenait devant lui, grande, de longs cheveux auburn brillants et coiffés en boucles anglaises, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres et des yeux noisette semblable à son fils. James sortit de sa grotte et suivit sa mère jusqu'au salon. Là, ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Dos à lui, son meilleur ami tripotait fébrilement une tasse de thé posé sur genoux, ses cheveux dégoulinants et un manteau noir dans le même état gisait sur l'accoudoir du canapé des Potter. En entendant les bruits de pas, Sirius Black se releva et se retourna.

« - Je vais vous laisser, murmura Solène en allant dans la cuisine. »

James observa son meilleur ami dans son état le plus piteux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? demanda finalement James.

- J'me suis tiré Cornedrue. Pour de bon, marmonna Sirius en regardant ses pieds.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'on frappé, c'est ça ? s'exclama Potter en agrippant le pull de son ami. Je t'avais dit de venir me voir ou de me prévenir par le miroir s'ils recommençaient ! Montre moi ce qu'ils t'on…

- James ! James ! le calma l'autre en lui agrippant les mains. Ils ne m'ont rien fait, à part une claque ou deux. Mais je t'assure, ils n'ont pas levé la main sur moi cette fois. C'est juste que… »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et pris son visage entre ses mains.

« - Ils veulent que j'ai la marque…, chuchota Black.

- Quoi ? s'écria James. Mais…mais…Ils ne peuvent pas t'obliger, n'est ce pas ? Et… Et est ce que…

- Non, le rassura son ami en relavant sa manche gauche. Je me suis tiré avant qu'ils ne m'obligent par l'Imperium ou je ne sais pas quel autre sort. »

James soupira en même temps que son quasi frère.

« - Donc tu es à la rue, si je comprend bien.

- Ouai…Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça, à l'improviste, mais…je ne savais pas trop où aller. Le peu de personnes que je connais sont, pour la plupart, d'accord avec mes parents, Andromeda ne m'a toujours pas dit sa nouvelle adresse…J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Rémus, c'est bientôt la pleine lune et sa mère est de nouveau malade et il n'y a déjà pas assez de place chez Peter pour lui alors pour moi…Si tu pouvais juste…juste quelques jours…Le temps que je trouve une chambre ou…

- Comment ça, 'jusqu'à ce que je trouve une chambre ? intervint une voix en provenance de la cuisine. Ah non, mon petit Sirius, tu vas rester ici le temps que tu voudras, et tu ne partiras pas pour une chambre miteuse dans un bar infesté de rat ! »

Solène s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes, une spatule à la main.

« - Merci, merci, murmura Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Je promets, je vais me faire tout petit, je vais aider…merci.

- Oh, Sirius, rigola la mère, ce n'est rien. Tu fais parti de la famille désormais, et dans une famille, on se sert les coudes ! Allez, venez vous deux, j'entends vos ventre gronder depuis un bon moment déjà ! »

* * *

Lily Evans, jeune rousse aux yeux verts et aux multiples tâches de rousseurs, commençant sa dernière année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, passa la barrière magique qui séparait le monde des Sorciers et celui des Moldus. En un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva sur le quai numéro neuf trois quart. Autour d'elle, les parents s'activaient pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants et les faire monter dans le train. Lily regarda sa montre. Onze heures moins cinq. Réajustant son petit gilet en coton, la jeune fille tira sa malle jusqu'au train en partance pour sa seconde maison. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un passer le mur de brique magique et courir avec son chariot vers sa bande de copains. C'était ça, l'esprit de Poudlard, comme le disait si bien le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Se faire des amis, apprendre avec des personnes étonnantes, se connaitre soit même, s'épanouir dans sa seconde maison.

« - Lily ! l'appela une voix qui lui était familière. »

Souriante, la rouquine se retourna pour découvrir ses deux meilleures amies, Eve Arlang et Sophie Lerne. Eve était légèrement plus petite que Lily, avait une chevelure noire de jais qui était coupée en un petit carré plongeant et des yeux bleus océan. Quand à Sophie, c'était une jeune fille plus grande que les deux autres, aux cheveux blonds, longs et brillants qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, et aux yeux marrons chocolats. Les deux jeunes filles étaient elles aussi à Gryffondor et partageaient leur dortoir avec Lily. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées et liées d'amitié presque automatiquement.

« - Eve ! So' ! s'exclama Lily en les prenants tours à tours dans ses bras. Vous m'avez manqués à un point que vous n'imaginez pas !

- Ta sœur t'as encore fait des misères ? questionna hargneusement Eve.

- Ho non, pas tellement pour une fois, répondit la rousse. Elle s'est trouvée un copain pendant que j'étais à Poudlard, et pendant l'été il lui a demandé de l'épouser. Elle a passé toutes les vacances à organiser le mariage parfait, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour m'insulter.

- C'est bien pour elle, ça, intervint calmement Sophie. »

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec étonnement. Derrière ses airs de mannequins, Sophie était une personne très calme, dotée d'une grande sagesse et d'une loyauté sans faille. C'était elle, qui, lorsque Lily ou Eve étaient très énervées contre quelqu'un, qui les calmait. Au contrario, Eve était une vraie furie, capable de s'énerver pour un rien, très impulsive, bagarreuse et cynique. Lily, elle, était plutôt une de ces filles qui ne s'énervait que contre des personnes qui l'énervait vraiment, ayant sinon un caractère plutôt posé, réfléchi et courageux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, lors de sa cinquième année, elle avait été nommée préfète (à la plus grande joie de ses parents), et, cette année, préfète en chef.

« - Tu t'fous de moi, hein, So' ? répliqua aussitôt Eve.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit (vraiment) innocemment Sophie.

- Parce qu'avec toutes les crasses que cette fille à fait à Lily, elle mériterait de vivre seule et malheureuse pour le restant de ses jours ! s'enflamma la brune.

- Tu ne peux pas souhaiter le malheur de quelqu'un parce qu'il ne supporte pas ton amie, même si Pétunia est horrible, elle a le droit au bonheur comme tout le monde.

- Bon, les filles, je sais que vous m'aimez et tout et tout, mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma sœur, intervint Lily alors qu'Eve ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. »

Et Lily devait aussi jouer les médiateurs entre ces deux meilleures amies si différentes. C'était toujours comme cela, entre Eve et Sophie : un instant elle se hurlait dessus pour des broutilles, la minute d'après elles riaient ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous pour une quelconque idiotie.

« - Tu as raison, admit Sophie la première. Je m'excuse.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! contra Eve.

- Hé ben on s'excuse toutes les deux !

- Parfait ! »

Lily soupira en souriant. Elles n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce en deux mois !

« - Hey ! Les filles ! »

En courant, Alice Storm arriva près des trois jeunes filles, essoufflée. Alice était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne et on visage rond et joufflu. Côté caractère, elle était dotée d'un franc parlé légendaire qui en avait vexé plus d'un, rêveuse la plupart du temps, elle détestait les potions qui le lui rendaient bien, mais excellait en Botanique.

« - J'étais avec Frank ! Vous savez que son grand-père à des plants de Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? Ces plantes sont extrêmement rares et couteuses, mais il m'a promis qu'il essayera de m'en rapporter une ! »

Frank Londubat était un garçon de la même année que les quatre filles et avait été réparti lui aussi à Gryffondor. C'était un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et en batailles. Assez bavard en temps normal, dès qu'Alice approchait il se mettait à balbutier et à rougir.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, oui merci, je vais bien, et toi ? rit Lily alors que son amie s'empourprait.

- Désolée…, marmonna Alice. C'est juste que…

- Que tu es folle de Frank Londubat et que tu étais dans un tel état d'hystérie après qu'il t'a adressé la parole que tu en as oublié tes meilleures amies ? acheva Sophie avec un petit sourire. »

A son tour, la brune lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Eve soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée : elle et l'amour, ça faisait deux. Un coup de sifflet rappela aux filles que le train les attendait. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Par Merlin ! s'affola-t-elle. Plus que deux minutes !

- Dépêchons nous avant qu'il n'y ait plus de compartiment de libre. »

D'un commun accord, les quatre amies se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du train, jouant du coude pour passer devant les autres. Très vite, elles trouvèrent un compartiment libre. Sans une once de douceur féminine, Lily, Sophie, Eve et Alice s'affalèrent sur les sièges en soupirant d'aise.

« - Vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard ? dit Sophie en caressant sa chouette, Goui, à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on n'est même pas encore parti pour Poudlard que tu nous bassines déjà avec la fin de l'année ? rétorqua Eve.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on n'est même pas encore parti que vous vous crêpez déjà le chignon ? s'amusa Lily.

- Tu es . Lily, maugréa Eve en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée pour un rien, comme toujours.

- Ooohh, 'fais pas la boude, plaisanta la rousse en lui caressant la joue. »

Alice et Sophie éclatèrent de rire lorsque la brune s'écarta violemment de son amie, comme le ferait une petite fille avec sa mère. Le train émit alors un vrombissement assourdissant, et commença à s'éloigner de la gare de King's Cross.

* * *

« - Mamaaan, grommela James en tentant désespéramment de ré-ébouriffé ses cheveux que sa mère avait doucement aplatit, c'est bon, j'ai plus deux ans… Et je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde !

- Je ne te verrais pas avant Noël mon chéri, j'ai le droit de combler mon manque d'affection qui va bientôt apparaitre, non ? répondit Solène Potter en embrassant une fois de plus le front de son fils. »

Coincé dans en étau dans les bras de sa mère, James fixa son ami Sirius, posté à quelques pas des deux Potter et explosant littéralement de rire en silence. Sans un bruit, le garçon à lunettes supplia le Black de l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais rien n'y fit, il continua à s'esclaffer devant l'air de chien battu de son quasi-frère.

« - Tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer une lettre au moins toutes les semaines, hein, mon Jamesounet ? continua Solène. »

Sirius n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Enervé au plus au point après s'être fait trahi par son meilleur ami, James mima le fait de l'égorger avec son pouce. Un peu calmé, Sirius articula muettement « Jamesounet » en souriant. Enfin, Solène lâcha son fils et se tourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième enfant.

« - Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer si facilement Sirius ? s'exclama t'elle. »

Et avant que le dit Sirius n'ai put comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle l'avait à son tour enlacer en le couvrant de baiser. James le regarda sans rien faire, goguenard. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme on dit.

« - Hey ! Lunard ! Queudver ! s'exclama soudain Cornedrue en faisant de grands signes à deux garçons tandis que Patmol s'échappait de l'étreinte de Madame Potter. »

Deux adolescents du même âge que James et Sirius apparurent à travers la brume épaisse du Poudlard express.

Le premier, Rémus Lupin, dit Lunard à cause de sa lycanthropie, était grand, aux vêtement rapiécés, au visage pâle et fatigué où trônaient fièrement de grosses cernes violets. Pourtant, au-delà de cet aspect miteux, ont pouvait voir un sourire bienveillant, des yeux marron aux contours ambres d'où s'échappaient une lueur malicieuse et des petites fossettes. Calme et sage, c'était lui qui essayait de retenir les débordements des ses amis, en vain.

Le deuxième s'appelait Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver. Petit au ventre bedonnant, des cheveux fins et bruns ternes et des yeux petits, humides et très clairs, c'était surement le moins charismatique de la bande. Discret, se fondant dans le décor, il suivait les autres sans se poser de questions, admirait James et Sirius et était un piètre élève.

« - Salut ! les apostropha Rémus. Solène, ajouta t'il à l'adresse de la mère de son meilleur ami. »

Peter ne fut pas si démonstratif et opta pour un signe de tête à l'adresse de ses amis avant de se tourner vers Solène.

« - Madame Potter, continua t'il.

- Rémus, Peter ! s'exclama joyeusement la mère de famille. On ne vous a pas vus pendant les vacances !

- Ma mère est retombée malade, déclara sombrement Rémus, je devais m'occuper d'elle, mais je serais surement là pour Noël.

- Oh, j'espère qu'elle se remettra très vite, la pauvre, avec sa santé fragile, se désola Solène. Et toi Peter, ces vacances ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit évasivement Peter en haussant les épaules, plutôt bien. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant : elle savait que Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie privée, ni ne parlait beaucoup tout court. Un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai numéro neuf trois quart, et la plupart des élèves se hâtèrent de monter dans le train en embrassant une dernière fois leurs parents.

« - Allez ! Montez vite, se dépêcha Solène en les poussa dans le train. Bonne rentrée les garçons, et ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! »

Les garçons la saluèrent d'un signe de main.

« - Et n'oublie pas les lettres Jamesounet ! ajouta t'elle à l'adresse de son fils en envoyant des baisers alors que le train commençait à partir. »

James lui envoya un sourire forcé avant de s'engager dans les couloirs du train en grommelant.

« - Jamesounet…On dirait qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à vouloir me faire honte en public !

- Jamesounet ! répéta Sirius en rigolant de plus belle. Oh je l'oublierais pas celle là ! C'est pire que tous les autres surnoms ridicules que t'ont affublés tes admiratrices.

- Et il y en a eu des horribles ! intervint Rémus. Attend voir…il y a eu 'James mon roudoudou d'amour' (je dois avouer que celui-ci était pas mal quand même), 'Jimmy chéri', 'mon choux', énuméra t'il.

- Et aussi 'mon gros nounours en peluche', continua Peter en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin, 'Potter !' de la part de notre chère Evans qui a été très originale sur ce coup, acheva Sirius en faisait ricaner Pettigrow. »

James regarda durement son supposé meilleur ami.

« - Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Ne te moque pas d'elle ! Et sois un peu gentil.

- Allez Corn', cette fille te remballe dès que tu l'approche, arrête de faire une fixette sur elle ! Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux.

- Oui mais Lily c'est LA fille. Belle, intelligente avec ce caractère de feu, fit James d'une voix rêveuse en arrêtant d'avancer. Si serviable mais si inaccessible…

- Quand t'auras finit de fantasmer sur cette Sang de Bourbe d'Evans, Potter, tu pourras avancer ? Parce que tu bloques un peu le chemin là, le coupa un garçon de son âge, grand et brun avec un petit accent Russe.

- Répète un peu, _Dolohov, _rugit James en sortant sa baguette.

- James, murmura Lupin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer. On vient à peine de partir, ne t'attire pas des ennuis. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

James finit par abaisser sa baguette et la ranger, à contre cœur. Puis il suivit ses amis en essayant de faire abstractions aux remarques acerbes de Dolohov et toute sa clique.

« - La prochaine je te jures que…, maugréa le brun en serrant les poings.

- Voyons Cornedrue, calme toi, le morigéna Rémus. Tu sais très bien que même si tu lui donnais une bonne correction, Dolohov s'en ficherait royalement et tu aurais toute sa bande sur le dos.

- Ouai, mais ça lui ferait pas de mal de le remettre à sa place, marmonna Sirius, lui aussi furieux. »

Il n'aimait pas Lily. Pas du tout. Il l'a trouvait trop sûre d'elle, trop miss-je-sais-tout, trop sérieuse, et le fait qu'elle remballe tout le temps James ne l'aidait pas. Mais il détestait toutes ces idées sur les Sangs-purs et les Sangs-Impurs.

« - De toutes façons, couina Peter, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà la Marque. Il faut faire attention, il doit connaître des sorts de magie noire.

- Peter à raison, approuva le lycanthrope.

- Tu crois que je suis incapable de battre Dolohov et sa magie noire, s'indigna James.

- Non, mais on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, et ta mère t'a recommandé de ne pas avoir d'ennui cette année. »

James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus entrèrent dans un compartiment libre au bout du train. Les trois premiers s'assirent en soupirant, mais Rémus resta debout en sortant un badge de sa poche.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Mon badge de préfet en chef, déclara Rémus en l'accrochant à sa poitrine. »

James siffla.

« - Hé ben, ça rigole plus on dirait. »

Rémus s'esclaffant en ressortant de la minuscule pièce.

« - Je dois aller avec les autres préfets, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

- A plus. »

Et il partit, laissant les trois amis seuls. James en profita pour se pencher vers Sirius.

« - Hé, Patmol, c'est quoi tes résolutions cette année ?

- Embrasser, et plus si affinités, le plus de filles possibles et, bien sûr, emmerder au plus haut point les Serpentards ! Et toi ?

- Etre un peu plus mature pour plaire à Lily ! déclara fièrement James. »

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'expression fière sur la tête de Cornedrue. Expression qui s'effaça vivement pour laisser apparaitre un visage déconfit.

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- T'es incapable d'être mature plus trente secondes Corn' ! hoqueta Sirius.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Vous voulez quelques choses les enfants ? »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent. La vieille femme qui s'occupait du chariot à friandises leur souriait maternellement. Aussitôt, Queudver bondit de son siège pour acheter quelques Bulles baveuses, Patacitrouilles et Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Les deux autres en achetèrent à leur tour, bien qu'en moins grande quantité que leur ami le goinfre.

* * *

Lily sortit de son compartiment pour aller rejoindre celui où avait lieu la réunion des préfets, et comme elle était Préfète en Chef, elle se devait d'être à l'heure, et surtout, en avance. Le voyage ne faisant que commencer, les élèves n'étaient pas encore trop impatients de retrouver Poudlard, donc, moins turbulents que vers les dernières heures du trajet, si bien que la jeune rouquine n'eu pas à intervenir dans différentes embrouilles en allant vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Vers le bout du train (le compartiment des préfets étant le dernier), elle croisa Rémus Lupin sortant du siens. Lily aimait bien Rémus. En fait, c'était le seul Marauder qu'elle pouvait supporter. Il était gentil, serviable, intelligent et avait une conversation. Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec lui. Il avait quelque chose de…rassurant.

Pour Lily, les trois autres de la bande n'en valaient même pas la peine. James Potter était trop arrogant, sûr de lui et frimeur, sans parler du fait qu'il lui demandait tout le temps de sortir avec lui. Sirius Black trop coureur de jupons, fière comme un paon et crâneur. Peter Pettigrow, c'était autre chose. Non pas qu'elle ne le supportait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé en fait. Il était toujours derrière Black et Potter, les suivant sans rien dire, discret. Il avait une aura mystérieuse, mais pas dans le bon sens.

« - Remus ! l'appela t'elle. »

Il se retourna, et sourit lorsqu'il reconnu Lily.

« - Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit t'il.

- Bien merci, et toi ? répondit doucement Lily en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- On fait aller. Tu as été promue Préfète en Chef ?! demanda le lycanthrope en voyant le badge accroché à la robe de sa camarade.

- Oui ! Mes parents étaient tellement heureux quand je leur ai dit ! Au moins, ils comprennent ce que ça veut dire, préfète, se lança la jeune fille. Oh ! Toi aussi tu as été nommé Préfet en chef ? En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas, avec tes notes et ton caractère ! »

Rémus lui sourit gentiment, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le compartiment des préfets.

* * *

« - Et Clémence Hupas (1), elle est pas mal, non ? »

Avachi sur son siège et des papiers de bonbons l'entourant, Sirius essayait de convaincre son meilleur ami de sortir avec d'autres filles pour oublier la _haut combien parfaite_ Lily Evans.

« - Patmol…T'es déjà sorti avec elle il y a deux ans…, soupira James, allongé sur la banquette en face.

- Et alors ? Elle est pas mal, non ? répéta Sirius.

- Pas mal…pas mal…c'est vite dit…, grogna son ami. Ses cheveux sont ternes comparés à ceux de Lily, ses yeux ne brillent par autant que les yeux de ma petite fleur, son sourire est si fade par rapport au siens et…

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! le coupa l'animagus chien, exaspéré. On le sait, ta Lily est parfaite, les autres filles sont que des greluches…

- Tu y vas un peu fort là Sirius, intervint Peter. Les autres filles ne sont pas que des 'greluches' comme tu dit.

- Ouhlà ! Notre Queudver aurais t'il un coup de cœur ? s'intéressa le brun coureur de jupons. »

Pettigrow s'empourpra en s'enfonçant dans la banquette. Sirius se pencha vers lui tandis que James souriait en secouant la tête, sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

« - N…Non…bégaya le timide. C'est juste que…je connais quelques filles qui…qui sont pas 'greluches'…

- Oh allez mon petit Queudver, tu peu tout dire à ton tonton Siri' !

- Allez, lâche le un peu Sirius ! intervint James en tournant la tête vers ses deux amis.

- Attend, mais pour une fois que notre Queudver international à un coup de cœur ! s'amusa Sirius.

- Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir l'aider ? se moqua le brun à lunettes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'indigna le rebelle. »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant net la discussion. Sur le seuil, Remus et Lily. A la vue de cette dernière, James se releva brusquement et remit correctement ses lunettes.

« - Hé ! Salut Lily-jolie ! l'apostropha l'amoureux transis.

- Pettigrow…Black…, salua la dite Lily-jolie avec froideur, en ignorant délibérément de saluer James. Et pour toi Potter, c'est Evans. Pas Lily ni Lily-jolie ni aucun autres surnoms ridicules. »

Les épaules de Potter s'affaissèrent brusquement et il se rassit, le sourire fané. Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent, gênés. Rémus se racla la gorge, rompant le silence pensant qui s'était installé.

«- Je…Lily est Préfète en Chef, tout comme moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le chemin, et elle m'a proposé de me raccompagner à notre compartiment, expliqua le loup-garou.

- Hum…Salut Evans…, marmonna Peter en regardant ses pieds.

- 'Lut…, grogna Sirius. »

Nouveau silence. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se tourna vers Rémus.

« - Bon…et bien, à tout à l'heure Rémus. »

Et elle partit. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Sirius éclata de rire. De son rire si spécial qui ressemble tant à un aboiement de chien.

« - Et ben ! La froideur de sa voix aurait put faire pâlir un iceberg !

- Sirius…, le morigéna Rémus.

- Désolé… »

Sirius, Rémus et Peter regardèrent James qui observait ses pieds. Puis, ce dernier releva la tête, un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ses amis ne furent pas dupent comme un sous.

« - Elle m'a adressé la parole sans me hurler dessus ni me frapper, plaisanta t'il tristement.

- James…, essaya Sirius.

- Non Sirius, le coupa Potter. Tu sais ce que c'est de ressentir ça ? De sentir, dès que cette personne t'approche, ton cœur battre beaucoup trop rapidement ? D'avoir la bouche qui devient sèche ? De tellement vouloir qu'elle t'adresse la parole que tu pourrais dire n'importe quoi, même les trucs les plus idiots ? De sentir ton cœur se briser dès qu'elle te remballe ? De te sentir brisé lorsqu'elle te frappe ? Est-ce que tu sais, ce qu'est ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'amour Sirius ? As-tu déjà ressentit ça ? De tellement aimer quelqu'un que tu pourrais crever pour elle ? »

* * *

(1) Alors ne me demandez même pas d'où je sors ce nom! J'ai pour habitude, pour trouver des noms et quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration, de taper n'importe quoi, et de le faire corriger par Microsoft (je choisis entre plusieurs mots en fait). Bref, voilà comment on s'est retrouvé avec une Clémence Hupas qui ressemble étranger Chupa-Chups, une Eve Arlang qui ressemble à du hareng, et une Sophie Lerne qui ressemble à...L'hydre de Lerne (sur ce coup là, franchement, j'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai mis un L suivit de lettres qui restent inconnues à ce jour, et c'est tomber sur ce nom à coucher dehors!)

_**Alors, pour les petits curieux, la chanson est Blue-Jeans de Lana Del Rey (je le dit tout de suite, je suis fan de cette artiste donc il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de titre avec ses chansons qui sont tout simplement sublime!)**_

_**Donc, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre, et ne me dite pas "c'est trop court!". Il fait quand même plus de 5000 mots, un record pour moi et je vais essayer de garder ce rythme. **_


	2. Yellow

**Yop!**

*** Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, mais je suis de nouveau là, pour poster le deuxième chapitre, et en même pas une semaine (un record pour moi!). Breeeeeeeeeffff j'espère que le premier chapitre vous auras plus, étant donné que je n'ai reçu que très peu de critiques (non, je ne fais pas la manche pour avoir des reviews!). Bah, pendant qu'on y est, on va répondre aux reviews hein: **

** * Skouare Enix: _Merci c'est gentil! Moi aussi j'adooore les Maraudeurs (la meilleure génération si tu veux mon avis, mais je l'ai déjà dans le chap' précédent), 'fin ça, je crois que tout le monde l'avait compris non? Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce prochain chapitre (légèrement plus que court) te plairas tout autant!_**

**_* _On passe évidemment par le blabla habituel: **

**Résumé:** _C'est leur septième année. Entre un James qui devient mature, une Lily qui commence à le connaître et un Sirius qui s'éprend de la fille avec le plus gros coeur de pierre que Merlin est jamais vu, l'année risque d'être mouvementé! Suspense, Amour, Amitié, Trahison et Tragédie au rendez-vous!_

**Copyright: **_Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce message de Copyright n'est pas le même que lors du chapitre précédent. Alors, c'est la même rengaine, rien n'est à moi, à part les OC tel que Eve, Sophie et compagnie (vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous spoiler les noms des petits nouveaux quand même?). Le reste du Monde de Harry Potter reviens à la célèbre J . K . Rowling_

**Couples:**_Une grande dose de James/Lily, accompagné d'un surplus de Sirius/OC, d'une pincée de Frank/Alice et peut être que le tout sera saupoudré d'un léger Remus/OC (c'est pas encore décidé!)._

**And now, le second Chapitre, intitulé "Yellow".**

* * *

_ 2_

YELLOW

******Your skin** _(Ta peau)_

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones **_(Oh oui, ta peau et tes os)_

******Turn into something beautiful** _(Se transforme en quelque chose de superbe)_**_  
_**

**********You know** _(Tu sais...)_

**************You know I love you so x2** _(Tu sais que je t'aime tellement.)_

* * *

_Il y a bientôt plus de mille ans,_

_Que quatre des plus grands sorciers de leur temps,_

_Se réunirent en espérant,_

_Qu'un jour ils instruiraient leurs descendants._

_Toujours unis, à la vie, à la mort,_

_Etaient Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor,_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait,_

_Où leur destinée se séparerait._

_Godric Gryffondor voulait enseigner aux plus courageux,_

_Salazar Serpentard désirait instruire ceux qui se disaient ambitieux,_

_Rowena Serdaigle aspirait à cultiver les plus avides de connaissances,_

_Tandis qu'Helga Poufsouffle ne faisait aucunes différences._

_Alors pour distinguer les nouveaux apprentis, _

_Et c'est ainsi que je naquis, _

_Gryffondor plaça un cerveau dans son vieux chapeau,_

_Répartissant ainsi, depuis ce temps, les nouveaux._

_Troublant ce calme entre les fondateurs, _

_La dispute éclata entre le courageux et le comploteur,_

_Gryffondor et Serpentard se déchirèrent,_

_En vain, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle les calmèrent._

_Il fut alors le temps où l'école parut,_

_A sa fin, à jamais perdue,_

_Ce n'était partout que des conflits,_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis._

_En ces temps funèbres,_

_L'amitié qu'avaient eue les quatre compères,_

_Dois nous rappeler que face à l'adversité,_

_Nous serons plus forts grâce à la solidarité._

_Passé un grand âge, ils moururent chacun leur tour, _

_Me laissant répartir à mon tour,_

_Les enfants de la magie dans leur maison,_

_Car telle est ma mission._

Il se tut, alors qu'une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentissait. Eve se pencha ver Lily, un air mystérieux (et qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Lily) peint sur le visage.

« - Dit Lily, chuchota t'elle, c'est quand que tu vas te décider à sortir avec Lupin ? »

La rouquine rougit violement face aux accusations de son amie. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle soit toujours aussi directe. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança, un parchemin à la main.

« - Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, expliqua t'elle, vous viendrez sur le tabouret, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans les différente maisons. Acjek Inès, appela la vieille femme en jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin. »

Une jeune fille, blonde et à lunettes, avança, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'assit, le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai aucunes envies de sortir avec Remus ! rétorqua Lily en fixant la petite fille. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Choixpeau hurla « Poufsouffle ! ». Inès s'assit rapidement à sa table d'où retentissait des exclamations alors que McGonagall appelait « Bufo Loïc ! ».

« - Oh allez ! C'est le seul garçon à qui tu parles bien, et le seul Marauder que tu apprécie. Et lui aussi à l'air de bien t'aimer, l'informa la brune.

- Nous sommes juste amis…, s'empourpra de nouveau Evans. »

Sillas Emeric fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et les filles se levèrent et applaudirent bruyamment avec les autres élèves de leur maison.

« - Tu me le jures ? insista Eve en se rasseyant.

- Jurée. Remus est gentil et intelligent, mais c'est juste un ami. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu serais intéressée par lui ? la taquina Lily.

- Moi et Lupin ? s'insurgea la jeune fille tandis que Voltaire Antoine était appelé. Tu m'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ? On est beaucoup trop opposés tous les deux ! Il est beaucoup trop calme. Je veux de l'adrénaline, de la surprise !

- Et depuis quand tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Depuis jamais. Je ne cherche personne. Tu connais ma version de l'amour ?

- Oui…Pour toi ça n'existe pas…

- Exact ! »

Eve sourit puis applaudit poliment lorsque le dernier élève de première année fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva alors et demanda le silence d'un seul geste de la main.

« - Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux élèves, et bon retour aux anciens, annonça-t-il. Comme chaque année, je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement avant de commencer la répartition et que nos esprits soient embrumés par notre délicieux festin. L'accès à la forêt Interdite, comme l'indique son nom, est interdit, énonça le Directeur en fixant James et Sirius qui sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, m'a aussi chargé de vous rappeler que les escapades hors de vos dortoirs après vingt et une heures sont aussi proscrites et que les objets de chez Zonko seront confisqués si découverts.

Ensuite, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur. Suite au départ de notre regretté Tim Dumps, le professeur Poliakoff à bien voulu reprendre les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bon courage Professeur! »

Le dit Monsieur Poliakoff se leva et inclina la tête tandis que les élèves de la Grande Salle l'applaudissaient poliment.

« - Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Bon appétit ! »

Cette fois ci, la pièce explosa en applaudissement. La nourriture et les couverts apparurent subitement, et la plupart des garçons grognèrent. « Des ventres sur pattes, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! », pensa Lily en se servant un peu de pommes de terres.

* * *

« - Bon, alors, Cornedrue, tu nous explique ton histoire de maturité oui ou non ? interrogea avidement Sirius en se servant copieusement en haricots verts.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? grogna l'animagus cerf. Je veux juste être plus mature pour plaire à Lily, c'est tout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'mature' ?

- Arrêter de prendre la grosse tête et d'attaquer n'importe qui.

- Tu es conscient qu'il n'y a pas que ça ? intervint Frank en avalant une bouchée de poulet. Lily déteste lorsque tu te passes la main dans les cheveux et quand tu joue avec ton vif d'or que t'as volé.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu ne me le dit que maintenant ? s'indigna James.

- James…, soupira Remus d'un air très digne, elle te l'a quasiment hurlé durant le deuxième trimestre de l'année dernière.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Très…Tu n'écoutes jamais lorsqu'elle te cri dessus ?

- Bah…heu…non…plus trop maintenant…, avoua le jeune Potter.

- Commence déjà part être un peu plus intentionné envers Lily, on verra après pour la maturité…, soupira Remus. »

Ce dernier observa Queudver enfourner bouchée après bouchée avec un certain dégout.

James, quand à lui, fixa la chevelure rousse qui lui tournait le dos, à quelques mètres de lui. Si belle, si inaccessible… Il se l'était avoué pendant l'été : il était, follement et irrémédiablement, amoureux de Lily Evans. Durant les deux ans qu'il avait passé à la poursuivre en lui demandant de sortir avec lui, il savait qu'il était attiré par elle, physiquement tout du moins. En fin de sixième année, il s'était avoué qu'elle avait une personnalité extraordinaire. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était réellement _amoureux._ Franchement, qui tombait amoureux à quinze ans ? Surement pas James William Potter.

L'une des jeunes filles avec laquelle Lily était amie, Eve Arlang, se pencha vers sa dulcinée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de la jeune Evans se ferma instantanément lorsqu'elle se retourna pour découvrir un James Potter souriant tout seul en la regardant. Lui jetant un regard des plus noirs, Lily pinça les lèvres. James détourna aussitôt la tête, en essayant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« - …Et c'est là que la mère de James nous a surpris ! Je ne te dis pas la raclée que l'on s'est pris ! racontait Sirius en faisant de grands gestes.

- Nooon ? Sérieusement ? s'exclama Peter, les yeux brillants et une part de gâteau au chocolat dans les mains.

- Ouai ! Mais on ne s'est pas arrêté là. On a envoyé des pétards de chez Zonko dans la cheminée, et Solène était tellement en colère que James a couiné !

- James ? Couiner ? s'étonna Peter. »

Peter vouait un véritable culte à James et Sirius, alors savoir que l'une de ses 'idoles' avait couiné, chose qui était plutôt sa spécialité.

« - Je te jures ! Lorsque sa mère lui a hurlé dessus, il est devenu tout rouge, il bafouillait et il a couiné un 'pardon' !

- Sérieux ? Il a demandé 'pardon' ?

- Ouai ! Même moi je n'y croyais pas quand je l'ai entendu ! »

Et ils continuèrent à blablater sur son manque de confiance en lui devant sa mère. En même temps, est t'on le même devant ses amis et ses parents ? Rarement. Pour James, il faisait toujours le coq, le beau devant ses amis, pour en avoir de nouveaux et être admiré ou parfois crains. Avec ses amis, il avait toujours un sentiment de supériorité, de grandeur. En compagnie de ses parents, c'était un enfant adulé, aimé, choyé. Ayant grandit avec un père plutôt laxiste avec lui, étant donné que, selon ses propres mots, il était 'pareil au même âge'. Avec eux, il ne faisait pas le malin, il montrait son vrai visage, c'est-à-dire un garçon blagueur, timide, au cœur épris d'une belle rousse inaccessible et peu sûr de lui.

« - Hé ! James ! Quand t'auras terminé de fixer ton assiette qui, est, soit dit en passant, vide, tu pourras peut être te lever et venir avec nous dans le dortoir, non ? »

* * *

Lily se trouvait dans les couloirs. Il faisait beau dehors. Trop beau pour un mois de septembre, surtout pour cette région d'Ecosse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle courrait. Des pas de courses retentissaient derrière elle. Ils l'a rattrapait mais elle n'arrivait pas à courir. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle sentit un corps chaud juste derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna. Devant elle se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Lily hurla.

Enfin, elle hurlait dans son rêve et dans la réalité. La jolie rousse sentit quelqu'un la secouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, haletante. Alice la tenait par l'épaule.

« - Ca va Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as hurlé comme une dératée !

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Al'. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar…

- Et qui est-ce qui te fait cet effet ? Potter ? plaisanta Eve en enfila une chemise.

- Bellatrix…, marmonna Lily.

- Oh… »

Sophie se rapprocha de son amie et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Sophie, c'était un peu la mère de leur groupe, réprimandant Lily lorsqu'elle est trop énervée contre Potter, s'énervant contre Eve lorsqu'elle commence à parler vulgairement et réconfortant lorsque l'une d'elles est triste.

« - Ecoute Lil'… Tu devrais peut être en parler à Sirius…

- Depuis quand tu ne l'appelle plus Black ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son nom de famille ! Il est très gentil comme garçon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme Bellatrix est sa cousine, il pourra peut être te rassurer.

- Mais bien sûr ! Black est le meilleur ami de Lily ! ironisa Eve. Il se fera un plaisir de l'aider.

- C'est bon les filles, vous avez finit ? intervint l'intéressée. J'ai toujours eu peur de Bellatrix, elle est ignoble, sadique, et elle en prend du plaisir. Tout ce que les journaux disent sur elle me fait froid dans le dos. Et je suis sûre qu'ils n'en annoncent même pas la moitié. Et ce n'est pas Black qui va m'aider à surmonter tout ça. »

* * *

« - Siiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiusssss !

- Mm…

- Patmol !

- Mm…

- Siiiiiiriiiii' !

- Quoi ?

- DEBOUT ! »

Sirius Black sortit doucement la tête de ses couvertures. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux à demi-clos, il jeta un coup à l'horloge. Sept heures trente cinq.

« - Putain James ! T'aurais pas put me réveiller plus tôt ? Tu crois que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mon corps d'apollon et le nourrir en à peine vingt minutes ?

- Si tu continu à m'engueuler, non. »

Sirius grogna en s'extirpant de son lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, à moitié réveillé. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son ami était sous la douche, James ricana.

« - Il a eu une soirée agitée ou quoi ?

- Bah, il a but un peu de Whisky-pur-feu, comme toutes les rentrées. Tu sais, c'est son petit rituel, l'informa Remus en faisant son lit. »

James le regarda faire. Seul le lit du lycanthrope était fait tous les matins. Lui, il remontait seulement ses draps pour un semblant de 'lit-fait', Peter ne le faisait jamais, Frank non plus, et Sirius se levait trop tard pour avoir le temps d'au moins faire comme James.

« - C'est un peu bête, non ? s'exclama Peter, la tête sous lit pour trouver sa deuxième chaussette. Il sait que l'on a cour le lendemain, et il prend le risque d'avoir une gueule de bois ?

- Oh, il n'en bois pas assez pour avoir le temps de se saouler à ce point là. Il prend un petit verre, dans la Salle Commune, quand tout le monde est couché. Ca lui permet de réfléchir.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ? intervint Frank

- Ca m'arrive de lui tenir compagnie quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

A ce moment, Sirius ressortit de la salle d'eau, dégoulinant d'eau et seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Sans aucune pudeur, il s'habilla devant ses amis.

« - Sirius ! se plaignit Peter en se cachant les yeux. Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller autre part que devant mes yeux ?

- Ooohh ! Pauvre petit Pet' ! Tu as honte que je sois à mieux monté que toi ? se moqua le jeune Black.

- P…Pas du tout ! bégaya le pauvre Queudver en devenant rouge de honte.

- En même temps c'est pas si difficile, railla James.

- Les gars…, tenta Londubat tandis que Pettigrow virait au violet.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, abandonna Cornedrue. Si on peu même plus plaisanter…

- C'n'était pas une plaisanterie, mais de la méchanceté gratuite sur ce coup là.

- 'Scuse nous Queudver…

- 'Y a pas de d'mal… »

Peter Pettigrow sortit précipitamment de son dortoir après cette petite altercation. Bien sûr, il était habitué à tout ceci, et même s'il appréciait beaucoup Sirius et James, il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces critiques sur son physique ou ses capacités intellectuels. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être assez loin de la Salle Commune, l'animagus rat ralentit l'allure et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, tout en regardant le sol.

Il aimerait bien s'affranchir des Marauders, d'être un membre à part entière de leur petit groupe et pas juste le suiveur. Le dernier en tout. D'être lui aussi au-devant de la scène. Comme Black et Potter. Il aimerait pouvoir donner son avis sur des sujets sensibles sans avoir à bégayer ou sentir la peur de dire une grosse bêtise s'insinuer dans chaque parcelles de sa peau dès que les leaders de leur groupe le regarde lorsqu'il prend la parole.

Peter était si obnubilé par ses pieds qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Inévitablement, il y eu une collision. Fesse à terre, le garçon regarda la personne qui l'avait bousculé, et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Devant lui, se frottant le thorax, se trouvait Antonin Dolohov.

« - Je… Je suis désolé…Vraiment… »

Le Serpentard l'observa quelques secondes, puis un léger sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage trop pâle.

« - Mais il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Et il partit. Comme ça. Sans rien dire de plus, ce sourire mystérieux toujours accroché sur son visage. Interloqué, Peter le regarda s'en aller, puis il haussa les épaules et repartit vers la Grande Salle.

Antonin se retourna. Pettigrow avait bientôt disparu. Un esprit autant manipulable que ce petit rat pourrait peut-être bien lui servir, et aussi proche des Marauders, et surtout des Potter, principaux opposants aux Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il devrait d'abord en parler avec les autres…

* * *

« - T'as vus comment il t'as regardé, Abercrombie ?

- Non, comment ?

- T'es si aveugle que ça ? Il te dévorait littéralement du regard !

- Le pauvre, il va avoir le cœur brisé quand Lily va lui mettre le râteau de sa vie ! »

Eve ricana après son commentaire. Les trois autres la regardaient bizarrement.

« - Bah quoi ? Si non n'a même plus le droit de rigoler…

- C'n'est pas ça Eve, c'est que dès que l'on aborde le sujet des garçons, des rendez-vous et tout et tout, tu deviens sarcastique, voir méchante. J'veux dire, plus que d'habitude, expliqua Alice.

- Merci pour la réputation…, bouda la jeune Arlang.

- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse par le plus grand des hasards ? la taquina Sophie.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Non, jamais ! s'insurgea un peu trop violement l'intéressée.

- Allez ! Dit-nous qui est le malheureux élu !

- Mais arrêtez ! J'vous dis que je n'aime personne ! »

Les filles n'insistèrent pas plus pour le moment, mais se promirent de la cuisiner durant les mois prochains. Elles sortirent toutes les quatre de la Salle Commune pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« - Eve ! EVE ! l'interpella une voix beaucoup trop connue au gout de Lily.

- Potter…marmonna la rouquine.

- James ! s'exclama la brunette en lançant un regard noir à son amie.

- Les sélections de Quidditch seront demain après-midi, l'informa le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

James Potter était, depuis la sixième année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, et, cela la tuait de le dire, mais Lily trouvait que ce titre était mérité. James était un excellent joueur de Quidditch et un fin stratège. Il jouait au poste d'attrapeur. Quand à Eve, elle était rentrée dans l'équipe lors de sa cinquième année, en tant que poursuiveuse, en compagnie de Sirius Black, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

En effet, même si Eve pouvait être une parfaite coéquipière sur le terrain, dès que ses pieds touchaient la terre ferme, elle était aussi amie avec Black que Lily et James. Durant leur première année, Sirius avait fait une mauvaise blague à Eve, et l'avait humiliée sous prétexte qu'elle était un peu plus enrobée que la plupart des filles de son âge. Ils n'avaient que onze ans, mais Eve ne lui a jamais pardonnés étant donné que jamais Black n'avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle après cet incident, ou tout simplement lui parler amicalement.

A quelques pas de là, Alice et Frank parlaient en rougissants comme des tomates.

« - Je pense que je pourrais t'avoir le Mimbulus Mimbletonia après les vacances de Noël, l'informa le jeune Londubat en passant une main sur sa nuque dans un geste nerveux.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas besoin de précipiter tes Grands-parents pour moi, répondit précipitamment Alice, soucieuse de ne pas paraître trop lourde.

- J'y tiens vraiment, affirma Frank.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Et certain.»

Les deux amoureux inavoués se regardèrent en souriant. Sirius souffla devant tant d'amour guimauve.

« - Autre chose peut être ? »

James parut hésiter. Il fixa quelques instants Lily avant de secouer la tête et de s'en aller, suivit par Sirius (qui n'avait jeté aucun regard aux filles), Remus et Frank. Les filles se regardèrent avec étonnement. James ne lui avait pas adressé la parole !

« - Je rêve ou James n'a pas saisis cette occasion pour te demander de sortir avec lui ?

- Ca doit être encore une de ses techniques de drague à deux mornilles…

- Lily, ta mauvaise foi m'étonnera toujours… »

La rouquine soupira bruyamment, tout en continuant son chemin vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une mauvaise foi étonnante aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-il sérieux, pour une fois ? Lily secoua la tête. Potter sera mature le jour où les gnomes n'envahiront plus les jardins sorciers. Elle avait été tant de fois déçue par James Potter que, désormais, il faudrait beaucoup (beaucoup trop pour lui) pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que lui parler amicalement. Convaincue par ce jugement, la jeune fille entra dans la Grande Salle entre ses amies.

* * *

Huit heures arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au gout de James. Il lui avait semblé qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes entre sa conversation avec Eve et le moment où il avait dut sortir de table pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le jeune homme avait passé son petit-déjeuner à repenser au moment où il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Lily. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à ne pas faire ou dire quelque chose d'idiot en sa présence, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit un mot. Même pas bonjour. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait peut-être dut au moins à la saluer pour ne pas qu'elle ne le prenne pour un impolis ? Il avait soufflé à ce moment précis, las de devoir toujours faire attention à tous ses faits et gestes en la présence de Miss Evans. Et, avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Sirius lui avait frappé sans une once de douceur le bras en lui rappelant que s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à leur premier cours de l'année, il ferait bien de se bouger.

En rentrant dans la classe, James ne fut pas surpris de voir que presque tous les élèves étaient déjà assis.

« - Entrez, entrez messieurs ! s'exclama le professeur d'un ton jovial. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je suis David Poliakoff, et c'est moi qui vais vous enseigner les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Son regard azur balaya la pièce.

« - Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis, en aucun cas, un adepte de la théorie et c'est…. »

Mais il fut coupé. Seuls ces quelques mots avaient réussis à rendre les élèves enthousiastes. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

« - Et c'est pourquoi, répéta-t-il plus fort en faisant régner le silence une nouvelle fois, que les cours seront, le plus souvent possible, des cours de pratiques. »

Le regard du Professeur Poliakoff devint dur.

« - Il faut que vous sachiez que des temps très obscurs se préparent les enfants. Un nouveau Mage Noir à fait son apparition, et il cause des ravages. Vous êtes les futurs adultes, en fin d'année, vous partirez de Poudlard et commencerez votre vie. Mais, il faut que vous sachiez que la vie au dehors n'est pas du tout pareille que dans cet établissement. Vous devez savoir vous défendre. Dans ce monde, ceci est .di. . »

Un silence de mort accueillis ces propos. Aussi vide qu'il était devenu à la limite de l'anéantissement, le visage du jeune professeur se fendit en un large sourire.

« - Maintenant que tout est clair, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par deux et que vous révisiez vos sortilèges de Désarmement informulés. »

* * *

« - Il est complètement taré ! s'exclama Lily en sortant de la salle.

- Taré, mais génial, commenta Eve.

- J'te demande pardon ? s'offusqua la jeune Evans. T'as vue que, tout le long du cours, il a changé d'humeur comme _ça !_ »

Elle accompagna sa réplique par un claquement de doigt sous le nez de son ami.

« - Mais on s'en fout de ça ! rétorqua la brune. Il sait que quoi il parle, on ne fait que pratiquer, et puis on revoit tous les sorts qui nous serons utiles une fois que l'on aura fini nos études.

- Et qui nous aiderons à passer nos A.S.P. .

- 'Faudrait peut-être que je te le dise Lily mais…Je m'en fous un peu de réussir ou non tous ces examens. »

Lily se retourna pour faire face à Eve. Ni Sophie, ni Alice n'étaient avec les deux filles puisque elles avaient pris Divination comme option. Un cours totalement inutile selon Evans et Arlang.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Tu te rends compte que c'est les A.S.P. qui nous dicteront où nous irons travailler plus tard.

- Pour faire quoi ? Assistante personnelle du Ministre qui sera bientôt sous l'emprise de Voldemort – oui Lily, je prononce son prénom, va falloir t'y faire désormais – ou peut-être même juste un de ces petits grattes papiers ? Tu sais très bien que tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Si je devrais choisir, j'irais combattre au front et tuer tous ces Mangemorts qui se croient les plus malins et les plus forts. Je voudrais faire quelque chose d'utile Lily, je veux dire, de _vraiment _utile. »

Sur-ce, la jeune Arlang tourna les talons en direction des dortoirs. Lily resta quelques instants sans bouger, et ce ne fut qu'un petit ricanement moqueur qui l'a fit sortir de sa léthargie.

« - Black…, marmonna Lily. »

Grand, des cheveux noirs couvrant des yeux gris hypnotisant, son sac pendant sur son épaule droite, et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Sirius Black, seul pour une fois, se tenait quelques marches plus hautes que Lily.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de me voir Evans ! remarqua Sirius en dévalant les dernières marches qui le séparait de la rouquine.

- Tu l'as déduis tout seul ou il t'a fallu toute ta bande de copains ?

- Ouh ! Range tes griffes Evans ! Ce que tu peut-être froissée dès que quelqu'un te remet en place…

- Tu étais là depuis quand ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Depuis assez de temps pour savoir que ton amie veut faire autre chose que ce que tu fais toi, c'est-à-dire révisé tout le temps. »

La cadette des Evans jeta un regard noir à son ennemi, qui rigola de plus belle.

« - 'Faudrait vraiment que t'arrives à te décoincer Evans…Des fois, je me demande comment James a pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi… »

* * *

**TADDAAAAAAAMM!**

_**Notre minute de culture, c'est tout de suite!**_

**Alors pour les petits curieux (ou les petits flemmards, au choix), la chanson s'appelle "Yellow", chantée par le merveilleux groupe _Coldplay._ Enfin bon, cette chanson retranscris les pensée de James (à nouveau), oui parce que, même si Lily le prend pour un imbécile doublé d'un arrogant et qu'elle l'envoie baladé tout le temps, et ben lui il l'aime comme un fou, et si vous regardez la traduction entière, vous verrez que la chanson parle de la lumière des étoiles brillent pour elle. Et que James pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour Lily.**

**Donc voilà, vos avis?**

**Et Rendez-Vous pour le Chapitre Trois (et non, pas de spoiler). Et n'oubliez pas, vos critiques me permettent de m'améliorer, et ça ne prend que deux minutes ;) ! **


	3. It's Time

**Yop mes petits loukoums!**

**Je suis de retour pour vous proposer le troisième chapitre de "Our Last Chance"! Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas eu le syndrome de la page blanche, syndrome que j'ai, malheureusement, très souvent, mais, ô miracle, je ne l'ai toujours pas eu (pour l'instant)!**

**Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que très peu de blabla, puisque je n'ai reçu aucune critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.**

**'Fin bref, on a quand même droit à ça:**

**Résumé:** _C'est leur septième année. Entre un James qui devient mature, une Lily qui commence à le connaître et un Sirius qui s'éprend de la fille avec le plus gros coeur de pierre que Merlin est jamais vu, l'année risque d'être mouvementé! Suspense, Amour, Amitié, Trahison et Tragédie au rendez-vous!_

**Copyright:** _Mes chers lecteurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le monde magique de Harry Potter ne m'appartient en aucun cas, et que je tire toutes les informations des livres de notre chère J . K . Rowling ! A part Eve, Sophie, et tous les personnage qui sortent tout droit de ma petite tête!_

**Couples:**_Une grande dose de James/Lily, accompagné d'un surplus de Sirius/OC, d'une pincée de Frank/Alice et peut être que le tout sera saupoudré d'un léger Remus/OC (c'est pas encore décidé!)._

* * *

_ 3_

IT'S TIME

**It's time to begin, isn't it?** _(__C'est__ l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?)_**  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit ** _(__Je__ deviens de plus en plus grand et pourtant)_**  
I'm just the same as I was ** _(__Je__ suis le même qu'avant)_**  
Now don't you understand** _(__Ne__ comprends-tu pas)_**  
I'm never changing who I am **_(__Que jamais je ne changerai)_

* * *

Pourquoi Black lui avait-il dit ça? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit que Potter était amoureux d'elle ? Toute la nuit ses mots avaient tournés dans sa tête, l'empêchant de s'endormir avant une heure avancée de la nuit. C'est pourquoi ce matin elle ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose. De grosses cernes violettes trônaient fièrement sous les yeux verts émeraudes de Lily. Difficilement, elle essayait de les faires disparaitre avec un peu de maquillage.

« - Sérieusement, qu'est ce que t'as foutus pour avoir l'air aussi fatigué ce matin ? la questionna Sophie, tranquillement allongée sur son lit.

- J'ai réfléchis…, grommela la jeune Evans.

- Non ? Tu réfléchis même au lit ? s'étonna Eve. C'est sûr, t'es pas humaine !

- Mais j'ai pas réfléchis aux cours ! Non. Mais plutôt à un truc que Black m'a dit hier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as encore dit cet idiot ? demanda la jeune Arlang.

- Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra mentionner Black sans que tu l'insulte ? s'exaspéra Alice en relevant les yeux de son livre.

- Jamais.

- Il m'a dit que Potter était amoureux de moi et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ah oui, il a aussi dit qu'il fallait que je me décoince. »

Ses trois amies de dortoirs se regardèrent en souriant. Eve semblait moqueuse, Alice exaspérée et Sophie compatissante. Lily les regarda sans rien dire, ses produits cosmétiques dans les mains.

« - Lily…Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air si surprise de savoir que James est amoureux de toi, parce que cela fait plus de deux ans qu'il te courre après en te demandant toutes les cinq minutes si tu veux sortir avec lui, soupira Alice.

- Ma chérie…C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu te décoinces un peu. Non, vraiment, tu t'es déjà amusée ? T'es déjà sortie avec un garçon ? s'exclama Eve en même temps.

- Lil'… Black est vraiment aveugle, tu le sais ça ? Parce que t'es vraiment jolie, tu es en plus très intelligente, attentive, et puis tu as un côté sauvage qui en séduit plus d'un, commenta Sophie. »

La concernée regarda ses trois amies qui avaient répondu à chacune des accusations de Black.

« - Al'… Comment peux tu affirmer que Potter puisse être sérieux, alors que même quand il me bassinait avec son amour infaillible pour moi, il sortait, et plus si affinités, avec d'autres filles ?

- T'arrives vraiment pas dire '_faire l'amour'_ ? »

Lily s'étrangla avec sa salive en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

« - C'est c'que je te disais, va falloir que tu te décoinces…

- EVE !

- Quoi ? A dix-sept ans, t'arrives même pas à dire 'faire l'amour'sans rougir. Tu n'es même jamais sortie avec quelqu'un ! A ton âge ! Et pourtant, beaucoup de gars te tournent autour depuis quelques temps. »

Lily se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle était assez jolie. Ses longs cheveux roux brillants et ondulés encadraient presque parfaitement son visage, ses mignonnes petites tâches de rousseurs lui donnaient un certain charme, mais ses yeux verts restaient tout de même son atout le plus important. Elle reposa son maquillage et regarda ses amies.

« - Qu'est ce que je doit faire pour faire plus femme ? »

* * *

James regarda d'un air critique les nouvelles recrues. En tout, il y avait dix premières, secondes et troisièmes années, deux quatrièmes année, trois sixièmes année et cinq septièmes année. Dans cette dernière catégorie se trouvait Eve et Sirius qui se défiaient littéralement du regard.

« - Alors nous allons commencer par les poursuiveurs, annonça James d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha. Prenez tous un balai et envolez vous ! »

Sept élèves s'envolèrent. Black et Arlang se placèrent à côté, comme pour s'encourager. James avait toujours trouvé leur relation bizarre. A terre, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, s'insultant à longueur de journée. Pourtant, une fois sur un balai, ils devenaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ça, James ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre puisque leur bonne entente avait toujours été un atout indispensable à l'équipe. A son tour, James enfourcha son balai pour se trouver à la hauteur des autres.

« - Très bien, pour commencer, vous allez vous envoyer le souaffle. On commence facile. »

Très vite, Michael Vinés, Yolande Gajo et Yann Himent furent rejetés après qu'ils eurent lâchés le souaffle à maintes reprises. Il ne resta plus que Lucia Helsinki, Philip Pond, Eve et Sirius.

« - Nous allons simuler un match. Vous devrez réussir à marquer. Notre gardien, Yannis Ouen, est le meilleur. Logiquement, seuls les trois meilleurs seront sélectionnés. »

Il les regarda s'exercer. Ils avaient fait deux équipes : Helsinki avec Pond, et Arlang avec Black.

Lucia était douée, très douée, James devait l'avouer. Mais elle passait plus de temps à faire les yeux doux à Sirius (qui ne lui jetait pas un regard d'ailleurs) plutôt qu'à regarder la trajectoire du souaffle, si bien qu'elle l'avait loupé à plusieurs reprises. Philip avait la bonne carrure et, même s'il était légèrement moins bon que Lucia, s'il s'entrainait bien, il pourrait très vite la surpasser. Eve, comme à son habitude, ne faisait qu'un avec son balai, virevoltante entre ses deux adversaires, souaffle en main. Sirius n'était pas en reste : à ses côtés, il semblait être son garde du corps. Calquant les mouvements d'Eve aux siens, ils se confondaient en une seule personne. Qui aurait put penser que ces deux là ne se supportaient pas ?

Pour James, le choix était désormais fait.

« - Très bien, redescendez ! hurla t'il. »

Quand tout le monde posa pied à terre, James leur demanda de se mettre en rond autour de lui.

« - Bien. Pour les poursuiveurs, j'ai choisis comme nouvelle recrue Philip. »

A côté de lui, Lucia gronda, hors d'elle.

« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pas moi ?

- Le jour où tu fixeras plus le souaffle que les beaux yeux de Sirius, je penserais peut-être à l'éventualité de te prendre dans l'équipe. »

Les autres rigolèrent tandis que Sirius prenait un air fier et que Lucia rougissait en baissant la tête. James avait été mauvais sur ce coup là, il le savait. Elle était douée.

« - Et je garde notre duo de choc : Eve et Sirius ! »

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent en souriant avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre en se jetant des regards noirs. James soupira. Evidemment, désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir ! Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient compliqués tout de même…

* * *

Enfin débarrassée de ses amies, Lily Evans se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle adorait Alice, Sophie et Eve, elle aimait parfois se retrouver toute seule pour réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans ce lieu de recherches de connaissances. Lily s'installa à sa table favorite, c'est-à-dire celle du fond, contre le mur. La plus proche des étagères consacrées aux potions.

Lily était donc en train de travailler tranquillement lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à sa table. Surprise, elle releva la tête…

…Pour rencontrer les yeux marron chocolat d'Andrew Stevenson, Serdaigle de septième année avec qui elle travaillait en métamorphoses. Elle devait se l'avouer, Andrew était un très joli garçon. Grand, les cheveux bruns coupés court, une peau bronzée et une carrure de joueur de Quidditch, car, oui, Andrew était un des poursuiveurs de son équipe. En plus de tout cela, il était équipé d'un sourire éclatant qui devait en faire craquer plus d'une. Et bien sûr, pour compléter la panoplie du parfait petit-ami, Andrew était étonnement intelligent. Lily avait d'ailleurs toujours eu un petit faible pour lui.

« - Bonjour Lily, susurra le jeune homme. »

A ce ton, la rouquine ne put réprimer un léger frisson de plaisir.

« - Bonjour Andrew.

- Je me demandais…Je ne t'ai jamais vu en compagnie d'un garçon. Enfin, si, mais jamais accompagnée d'un petit ami. »

Oh non. Lui aussi allait lui dire qu'elle était coincée, et pour Lily, une remarque négative d'Andrew était la pire des claques.

« - Oh…Je…C'est…

- Je me demandais aussi si tu ne serais pas contre d'avoir un petit-ami. »

Le cœur de Lily loupa un battement. Est ce que…Est-ce que l'objet de ses fantasmes était en train de lui demander subtilement si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui ?

« - Je…Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais je pense que…que je serais heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un, oui. »

Andrew sourit alors de toutes ses dents. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Lily qui était jusqu'alors posée sur son livre de potions, et la caressa doucement. La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

« - Et, est-ce que tu ne serais pas contre si j'étais cet homme dans ta vie ?

- Je…J'en serais ravie… »

Le jeune Stevenson se pencha alors pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille finit par fermer les yeux et rendre son baiser à son…petit-ami ? Son cœur se mit alors à battre plus fort. Elle avait un petit-ami ! Le parfait petit-ami en plus ! Andrew se détacha d'elle, non sans sourire.

« - Ca te dirais une balade dans le parc ? »

* * *

Heureux comme tout, James Potter se pavanait dans les couloirs, suivit par un groupe de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. Il aimait se sentir adulé, aimé par toutes ces filles. Cela comblait ce vide que lui causaient tous les refus de Lily et gonflait son égo démesuré.

« - Potter ! Hé ! POTTER ! »

Le concerné se retourna. Philip, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de Quidditch, accourait vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune Pond se tint les côtes en respirant bruyamment.

« - Hey. Pond. Calme toi mon vieux ! Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- …Lily… »

Ascenseur émotionnel. Heureux il n'y avait même pas une minute, James se figea aussitôt, inquiet. Quelque chose était arrivée à Lily ? Au point que Philip soit à moitié mort de fatigue devant lui ? Il agrippa les épaules de son coéquipier et le secoua comme un prunier.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est t'il arrivé à Lily ? »

Pond prit une grande inspira, puis regarda James qui semblait terrifié.

« - Je l'ai vu dans le parc. Avec Stevenson, tu sais, le poursuiveur de Serdaigle. Ils se tenaient la main et…ils se sont embrassés plusieurs fois. »

James sentit son cœur se briser. Etais-ce possible de sentir la terre se briser sous ses pieds ? Jamais Lily n'était sortit avec quelqu'un. Ils avaient tous trop peur des représailles de James. Lui non plus, depuis le milieu de la sixième année, avait arrêté de sortir avec n'importe qui. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa réputation de coureur de jupons qui le poursuivait encore.

Le jeune homme lâcha subitement les épaules de Philip, et fit demi-tour, comme une machine, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne s'était jamais préparé à ce que Lily est un petit-ami. Non. Il aurait voulu être le premier pour tout. Qu'un autre est put toucher les lèvres de _sa _Lily le mettait dans une colère folle. Que ce Stevenson puisse balader ses mains grossières sur le corps si parfait de sa fleur des îles…Qu'il puisse toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau…Qu'il puisse lui parler sans se faire remballer… Qu'elle veuille tout simplement passer du temps avec lui…

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de James, et il ne parvenait même pas à se mettre en colère, hurler ou même frapper. Pouvait-il à ce point aimer Lily pour devenir une loque lorsqu'elle se mettait à sortir avec quelqu'un ? Il ne vit pas les élèves qui marchaient en sens inverse et qui le bousculait. Le brun se dirigea automatiquement vers la Salle Commune.

* * *

Tout ce que pouvait dire Sirius, c'était qu'Eve Arlang était une vraie furie. Non, sérieusement. Il n'avait rien vu en plus ! Enfin…quand même quelques parcelles de peau, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait vu _entièrement _nu. Etrangement, cette idée lui plut bien. Heu…Attendez ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ?

Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi la furie lui hurlait dessus, il fallait remonter un peu dans le temps. James était partit tout de suite après avoir finit les sélections, et, comme à son habitude, Sirius avait été le dernier à prendre sa douche. Enfin, c'est se qu'il pensait. Vêtu d'une simple serviette accroché à ses hanches, il avait à peine mit un pied dans les douches qu'un hurlement avait retentit. Le jeune Black avait alors tournée la tête…

…Qu'il avait de nouveau retourné pour fixer le mur. Eve était en train de prendre sa douche. Il n'avait pas entendu l'eau couler puisque pendant qu'elle se lavait les cheveux, elle avait fermé l'arrivée d'eau. Sirius avait quand même vu la courbe de ses hanches et quelques autres bouts de peau. Heureusement qu'elle avait été de dos.

En vitesse, Eve avait attrapé sa serviette qu'elle avait enroulée furieusement autour d'elle. Les cheveux encore pleins de mousses, elle était sortit des douches en insultant Sirius qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et bien sûr, elle l'avait attendu impatiemment dans la Salle Commune, et s'était mis à lui hurler dessus. La plupart des jeunes présents avaient filés en entendant les cris d'Eve mêlés à ceux du jeune Black. Leurs disputes étaient peut être moins fréquentes que celles de James et Lily, mais beaucoup plus dévastatrices.

« - Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il t'arrive de réfléchir quand tu rentres dans des douches des _filles ?_

- C'n'était pas les douches des filles, mais celles des garçons je te signal ! Alors excuse-moi si je ne réfléchis pas trop en rentrant dans des douches qui me sont réservés !

- Quoi ?!

- Non ? Tu t'es…Tu t'es trompée de douche ? »

Sirius éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit d'Eve.

« - Mais non ! Je suis rentrée dans les douches des filles…je crois…les premières…à droite…je crois…

- Sauf que t'étais dans les deuxièmes, à droite !

- Non !

- Bah portant, si, t'y étais. »

Eve semblait perdue, et Sirius sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui…

…pendant environ deux secondes. L'animosité qu'il ressentait pour Arlang remonta tout de suite en lui.

« - Je…Je ne comprend pas…plus… »

Quelque chose fit 'tilt !' dans la tête de Sirius. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la secoua.

« - Tu te souviens de quoi avant d'être rentrée sous la douche ?

- Heu…j'ai enlevée mes vêtements quand tout le monde est partit parce que j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps sur le terrain pour voler…Je suis allée vers les douches des filles…les premières à droite…J'ai eu un moment d'absence…Et tu es arrivé…

- Je crois que l'on t'a jeté un sort de Confusion.

- Pour que tu me vois nu ? Qui est cet idiot que je lui refasse le portrait ! »

Un petit glapissement venant des canapés retentit. Une tête brune apparut, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

« - Alice ? s'étonna Eve, sa voix devenant plus douce que lorsqu'elle parlait avec Black. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bah…Heu…Je...Hum…Je venais voir comment la situation évoluait…

- _Voir comment la situation évoluait ? _répéta Sirius sans comprendre.

- Al'… Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui m'a jeté ce sort de Confusion, gronda la victime du sortilège.

- Je… Non…»

Les rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues parlèrent pour elle.

« - Alice ! s'insurgea Eve. Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

- Tu te rends compte que je vais cauchemarder toute la nuit après les horreurs que j'ai vues ? s'exclama Sirius, faussement bouleversé.

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Je voulais que vous sortiez enfin ensemble. »

Sirius, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Eve la referma tout de suite et ouvrit grand les yeux après la déclaration de la coupable. Quand à l'amie de celle-ci, un grognement guttural sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'approchait de la jeune Storm.

« - Alice…, commença t'elle d'un ton doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon, comment a tu pus penser un seul instant que j'ai la moindre envie de sortir avec Black ?

- Parce-que toutes les filles de cette école le veulent, marmonna Sirius.

- La ferme. Alice ?

- Vous vous disputez comme chien et chat…Tu nous parles souvent de lui, même si c'est pour t'en plaindre. Alors j'ai pensé que…peut-être, vous étiez attiré l'un par l'autre…, murmura Alice.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que c'est parce qu'on se déteste que nous nous disputons souvent ? l'informa la jeune Arlang.

- De toute façon, qui aurait envie de sortir avec toi ? ajouta le jeune homme.

- Je te demande pardon, _Black ?_

- Ba oui. T'es bien trop sauvage pour plaire à un garçon qui à un t'en soit peu de goût. Et puis franchement, arrête d'insulter tout le monde. »

« Et c'est repartit », pensa Alice en s'allongeant sur le canapé tandis qu'Eve répliquait que si elle n'était pas assez docile, lui n'était qu'un 'idiot arrogant qui ne pensait plus avec son cerveau dès qu'il voyait une paire de jambes'. Décidemment, ces deux là était pires que Lily et James.

Sirius s'apprêtait à hurler une nouvelle insulte à Eve lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit dans un bruit sec et que son meilleur ami entrait, arborant la mine des mauvais jours. Délaissant sa compagne de dispute, il se dirigea vers James.

« - Black ! On n'a pas finit ! Reviens ici _tout de suite _! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le jeune homme entoura de son bras les épaules de son meilleur ami.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jamesi ? s'inquiéta t'il. »

Le dit Jamesi tourna vers lui un œil vitreux, emplit de tristesse et de déception.

« - Elle sort avec Stevenson.

- Oh. »

Bien sûr, qui d'autres que la Sainte-Nitouche pouvait rendre son frère de cœur dans cet état là ?

« - Tu viens, on va boire un peu de Whisky Pur Feu. »

* * *

Lorsque Lily entra le lendemain matin, au bras d'Andrew, plusieurs têtes convergèrent vers eux. Il y avait ses amies qui l'avaient bombardée de questions la nuit dernière, quelques camarades de son petit-ami qui avait l'air gentil et les Maraudeurs. Sauf un.

James gardait obstinément la tête dans sa tasse de café, refusant catégoriquement de voir celle qui lui était destinée être heureuse avec un autre que lui. Légèrement égoïste n'est ce pas ? Son père lui avait répété des dizaines de fois que, lorsqu'on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, son bonheur pouvait suffire à nous rendre heureux. Foutaises, oui ! Même si Lily semblait heureuse, James ne l'était pas, et il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il le sentait, tout au fond de lui, son cœur lui hurlait à chaque heures, à chaque minutes, à chaque secondes de chaque jours qu'il n'y avait et n'aurais jamais que Lily Evans.

« - Et moi qui pensait faire une entrée remarquée ! murmura Lily en riant.

- Pas moi. Je veux qu'il n'y est que moi qui puisse contempler et profiter de notre amour, certifia Andrew en faisant rougir de plaisir la cadette des Evans. »

Lily l'emmena à sa table, et le fit s'asseoir entre Eve et Alice qui ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions. Sentant un regard perçant se poser sur elle, Lily tourna la tête pour regarder Sophie.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a So' ?

- Je me demandais…Tu as vu dans quel état est James ce matin ?

- Non, et pour te dire la vérité, je m'en fiche un peu. »

Pourtant, mue d'une impulsion, elle se pencha pour observer le coin des Maraudeurs. En effet, James semblait très mal en point aujourd'hui. Fixant obstinément un point invisible qui semblait être dans son café, de grosses poches violettes se pavanant sous ses yeux chocolat et les cheveux en pétard, James Potter ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose. Etais-ce le choc de la nouvelle qui lui avait plombé le moral ?

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, murmura une voix moqueuse à son oreille.

- Mais non, répondit Lily à Sophie. Ca doit faire partit de son rôle, pour que l'on croie encore quelques temps qu'il est amoureux de moi, puis dans une semaine, tout au plus, il se remettra à sortir avec n'importe qui, et utilisera comme prétexte qu'il veux m'oublier.

- Tu sais que ça fait depuis le milieu de l'année dernière qu'il n'est sortit avec personne ?

- Un rôle je te dis. Un rôle. »

Sophie soupira. Lily était vraiment irrécupérable lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que les sentiments de James étaient réels ? En fait, dans le groupe d'amies de la jeune rousse, seules Sophie et Alice comprenaient ce que le jeune Potter ressentait, et, bien qu'elles répétaient sans cesse à Lily que James ne mentait pas, l'intéressée niait à chaque fois les fais.

* * *

« - Allez James, mange au moins une tartine de marmelade !

- J'ai pas faim… »

James remua la cuillère dans son café encore intact. Il n'avait que très peu dormit durant la nuit, ressassant les derniers évènements. Ce matin, Sirius, pour la première fois en sept ans, l'avait réveillé cinq minutes avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, si bien qu'il n'avait eu le temps que de s'habiller en vitesse.

« - Corn', reprend toi. Tu peux pas rester éternellement dans cet état. Elle est avec quelqu'un maintenant. Qui plus est, le parfait petit ami pour elle.

- Tu ne comprends rien Sirius…, souffla James en repoussant sa tasse sur le côté.

- Je n'ai peut être jamais été amoureux, avoua Sirius, mais je sais reconnaitre une cause perdue lorsque j'en vois une. »

James releva la tête de la table.

« - Remus…, gémit t'il comme pour demander l'aide du lycanthrope.

- James…, soupira Lupin, tu devrais peut être…je ne sais pas…tourner la page ?

- Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'indigna le jeune Potter. Tu m'as toujours soutenu, même lorsqu'elle m'envoyait balader des pires manières, et là, tu me dis d'essayer de tourner la page ? Tu sais très bien se que je ressens pour Lily, tu sais que mes sentiments sont forts, qu'ils me font peur même parfois. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant ? »

* * *

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ça y est. Elle entrait enfin dans la cour des grands. Elle avait un petit-ami. Un parfait petit-ami. Comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Il lui avait donné son premier baiser, et, à ce moment là, elle avait sentit son corps s'envoler sur un petit nuage. Et dire que Sophie et Alice lui avait répété elle ne savait combien de fois qu'elle devrait laisser une chance à Potter. Si Lily avait accepté, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Andrew ni tous ces instants magiques passés en sa compagnie.

« - Tu vas bien ma Lily ? »

Et Andrew ne l'affublait pas de surnoms ridicules comme Potter. Lily tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et sourit.

« - Oui oui, je réfléchissait juste.

- Et à quoi, si je peux me le permettre ?

- A toi, et à la chance que j'ai d'avoir un petit-ami tel que toi.

- Tu es si mignonne. »

Andrew fondit alors sur ses lèvres. Il quémanda l'ouverture de ses lèvres en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Lily ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, et à nouveau elle sentit son corps s'envoler.

Eve lui avait avoué la veille qu'elle trouvait qu'Andrew n'était pas pour elle. Trop propre sur lui selon la jeune fille. Cette dernière trouvait qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de plus fougueux. Mais Lily s'en fichait, elle aimait beaucoup Andrew, et n'avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait penser les autres.

« - Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à cent à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un (à part James, mais il ne comptait pas) lui disais qu'il l'aimait. Elle sentit naître un sourire niais sur son visage.

« - Moi aussi. »

* * *

Mais par Merlin, pourquoi Sirius avait-il rêvé d'Eve cette nuit ? La Eve Arlang. La personne qui le détestait le plus, après ses parents. Et, par les caleçons les plus sales de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'elle _nue._ Cette nuit, son esprit avait imaginé ce que pouvait être le reste du corps de la jeune fille. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. N'était-il pas censé la haïr ?

En fait, il ne se souvenait même plus du moment précis où ils avaient commencé à se détester. C'était en première année, mais il ne se rappelait plus de l'élément déclencheur. Il en était sûr, ils auraient put devenir de très bons amis sans cela.

« - Ce ne va pas Sirius ? »

Black tourna la tête vers Peter qui marchait à ses côtés, fidèle à son poste.

« - Je pensais à une fille, marmonna Sirius en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Myriam Stanley ? C'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment pas mal, c'est pas une flèche, mais tu devrais pouvoir facilement la mettre dans ton lit, approuva Queudver.

- Nan, je ne pensais pas à Stanley.

- Bah, à qui alors ?

- C'est…gênant… »

Stop. Il venait vraiment de dire que quelque chose le gênait ? Lui ? Sirius Black ? Alias celui-qui-n'était-jamais-gêné ? Peter pensa probablement la même chose, puisqu'il s'esclaffa.

« - Toi ? Gêné ? Impossible ! Qui est la fille qui a réussit cet exploit ?

- C'est Arlang…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Pettigrow. Eve ?

- Je…oui…C'est assez…inhabituel… »

Sirius lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires des garçons. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Peter. Il ne le trahirait jamais.

* * *

**Oui oui, vous arrivez déjà à la fin de la page! Comme c'est dommage...**

******Alors, j'ai choisis la chanson "It's Time", de Imagine Dragons (un groupe que j'adore tout particulière), retraçant ainsi les pensées de James. Oui. Encore. Mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! 'Fin Bref, cette chanson raconte la relation -inexistante- de James et Lily, de la douleur que ressent James. Il n'arrive pas a en aimer une autre. Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Il veut être tout simplement heureux avec Lily. **

_**Allez, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, mais on se retrouve dans une semaine, qui parlera un peu plus de la relation Ève-Sirius, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus! **_

_**Et n'oubliez pas: à vos claviers! **_


	4. Fighter

**Yop mes poulets!**

**Je suis vraiment en retard, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces dernière semaines. Bref, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie! Je suis quand même vachement déçu: je pensais qu'en publiant ici, j'aurais des lecteurs, mais pas des lecteurs fantômes, qui passe lire pis qui laisse pas de critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises, je prend les deux.). J'espère quand même que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira et que j'aurais le droit à une ou deux reviews!**

**Résumé:** _C'est leur septième année. Entre un James qui devient mature, une Lily qui commence à le connaître et un Sirius qui s'éprend de la fille avec le plus gros coeur de pierre que Merlin est jamais vu, l'année risque d'être mouvementé! Suspense, Amour, Amitié, Trahison et Tragédie au rendez-vous!_

**Copyright: **_Je ne possède pas ce monde magique qu'est le monde d'Harry Potter, à part les personnages que j'ai inventé moi même. Je ne touche rien en publiant ceci, tout est à la célèbre sadique J . K . Rowling. _

**Couples:**_Une grande dose de James/Lily, accompagné d'un surplus de Sirius/OC, d'une pincée de Frank/Alice et peut être que le tout sera saupoudré d'un léger Remus/OC (c'est pas encore décidé!)._

* * *

_ 4_

FIGHTER

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger **_(Parce que ça m'a rendue plus forte)_**  
Makes me work a little bit harder **_(M'a fait travailler plus dur)_**  
It makes me that much wiser **_(Ça m'a rendue plus prudente)_**  
So thanks for making me a fighter **_(Donc merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante)_**  
Made me learn a little bit faster **_(M'a fait apprendre plus vite)_**  
Made my skin a little bit thicker **_(Rendu ma peau plus épaisse)_**  
Makes me that much smarter **_(M'a rendu plus intelligente)_**  
So thanks for making me a fighter **_(Alors merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante)_

* * *

Voilà déjà deux semaines que Lily sortait avec Andrew. Deux semaines de pur bonheur pour elle, deux semaines de malheur pour James. En effet, ce dernier n'acceptait toujours pas que Lily puisse avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans sa vie. Depuis, il tentait de l'oublier en couchant avec n'importe qui et en pratiquant le plus possible le Quidditch. Lily paraissait ne pas s'en soucier et semblait être heureuse qu'il arrête de la harceler.

« - Tu savais que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard se passait ce week-end ? demanda Andrew, occupé à caresser le bras de sa petite amie calée bien confortablement entre ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas encore allée voir le panneau d'affichage, lui apprit-elle. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

Andrew éclata de rire devant le ton innocent de Lily. Ils étaient installés dans une salle de classe vide, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans la Salle Commune de l'autre et que la bibliothèque n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se faire des mamours.

« - Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi à la sortie ? s'enquit le Serdaigle, les yeux brillants.

- Mm…Laisse moi réfléchir à cette proposition intéressante…, fit mine de réfléchir Lily en se tenant le menton. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de profiter de toi avec toutes ces autres invitations.

- Comment ça ? s'insurgea faussement Andrew. Tu y vas avec un autre garçon ? »

Dans ce ton de plaisanterie, Lily put déceler une once de vraie jalousie. Il est vrai qu'Andrew pouvait faire preuve de jalousie quelques fois, mais elle trouvait ça mignon. Et elle se sentait aimée. Elle lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez.

« - Bien sûr que non idiot ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. »

* * *

Eve Emeline Arlang s'installa confortable sur le parapet de la fenêtre de la volière. De là, elle avait une vue magnifique sur une le lac. Des élèves de partout, un lac translucide, tout le monde profitait de cette journée particulièrement ensoleillée. Sophie était allée à la bibliothèque (Eve n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, fuyant cette pièce comme la peste), Alice discutait avec Frank et Lily devait être avec Andrew. Eve en avait donc profité pour profiter un peu de l'un de ses endroits préférés. Mais elle s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. A un moment, elle avait même songé à aller rejoindre Sophie. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter brusquement. La jeune Arlang tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« - Black, salua t'elle froidement avant de retourner à sa contemplation. »

Sirius soupira devant l'attitude de sa coéquipière. Il n'avait jamais compris l'animosité qu'Eve avait pour lui. Cela avait commencé il y a tant d'année qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi elle le détestait ainsi. A part lorsqu'ils étaient sur un balai. Là haut, leur relation changeait étonnement du tout au tout. Mais le pourquoi du comment était assez compliqué.

« - Eve, répondit t'il de la même manière. »

La brune l'entendit s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était juste à côté d'elle, accoudé au mur avec désinvolture.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux Black ? soupira Eve.

- Tu ne vas jamais m'appeler Sirius, hein ? s'amusa le concerné.

- Non. »

Sirius l'observa alors qu'elle fixait obstinément le paysage, le visage impassible. Le faible vent ébouriffait légèrement ses longs cheveux détachés.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. »

Eve se retourna brusquement, sans pour autant descendre de son parapet. Elle regarda le Gryffondor, une expression furieuse peinte sur le visage.

« - Oh bien sûr, comment le _grand_ Sirius Black pourrait se souvenir du jour où il a humilié une camarade alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans et qui était complètement perdue dans ce tout nouveau monde, hein ?

- Humiliée ? répéta bêtement l'ainé des Black.

- Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas ?

- Je…Non.

- Première année, quatorze février. Tu savais très bien que j'avais un léger faible pour Tommy Steven, un Gryffondor de troisième année. C'était un truc de gamine. J'avais reçu une lettre de lui me disant de le rejoindre après le déjeuner dans le hall. J'y suis allée, j'ai dut poireauter bien…deux heures, et tu es alors arrivé, accompagné de tous les Gryffondor de première, de seconde et de troisième année –il y avait bien sûr Tommy-, vous aviez un petit cochon avec vous. Je ne sais même pas comment vous l'aviez eu. Et la, tu m'as hurlé que, a part un cochon, quel autre être vivant pourrait vouloir sortir avec un boudin comme moi ?

- Je…, essaya Sirius.

- Oh, il y a eu du bon avec ça. C'est Lily qui m'a consolé après cela. Grâce à ta farce, j'ai put la connaître.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de m'en parler. On ne s'est plus adressés la parole jusqu'à la fin de la deuxième année. On s'ignorait tout simplement. Lorsqu'en troisième année j'ai commencé à te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce après avoir eu un peu plus confiance en moi, tu n'as pas posé de question et a riposté.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ?

- Pourquoi tu as voulus engager la conversation avec moi en sachant que je te déteste ? »

Sirius pouffa légèrement avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse devant le regard noir de colère d'Eve.

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il.

- Toi non plus, rétorqua la Rouge et Or.

- Tu es têtue comme une mule, n'est ce pas ? soupira Sirius.

- Tu as découvert ça tout seul ? ironisa Eve. »

Eve ne semblait pas prête à ranger les armes.

« - Je ne sais pas.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Eve, perdue.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais engagé une conversation amicale avec toi, expliqua Patmol. Je crois que je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi tu me détestais tant. Pour moi, avoir une adversaire à ma taille était…surprenant et excitant. Tu es tellement imprévisible que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi, alors, évidemment, je m'amusais à chaque fois quand tu me hurlais dessus.

- Et pourquoi tout d'un coup tu veux faire ami-ami avec moi ? demanda la brunette.

- Je…je ne sais pas trop. J'en ai marre de me battre avec toi, je crois. Je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être las il y a deux semaines, s'amusa Eve.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte à ce moment là, sourit son coéquipier. Je ne prends plus autant de plaisir à te mettre hors de toi qu'avant.

- Serait-tu devenu mature ? »

Sirius éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien. Son rire étant tellement communicatif, Eve se joignit à son amusement,

« - A toi de me répondre maintenant. »

La jeune Gryffondor se calma instantanément avant de prendre une expression sérieuse si rare sur son visage.

« - Pourquoi je te dit tout cela ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que, dans un sens, je veux que tu saches pourquoi nous nous battons. Que tu connaisses l'histoire, notre histoire, depuis le début. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« - Et tu as une meilleure opinion de moi maintenant ? demanda t'il.

- Un peu. »

* * *

Le soir, les filles se rassemblèrent dans leur dortoir après le dîner. Exceptionnellement, elles étaient toutes présentes. Parfois, Alice discutait avec Frank et Lily se promenait avec Andrew ou faisait sa ronde.

« - Alors Lily-jolie, commença Sophie, assise en tailleur sur son lit…

- Oh non, soupira la dite Lily-jolie, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ce surnom, intervint Alice, assise au pied du lit de Sophie.

- Et moi beaucoup trop guimauve, continua Eve, couchée sur son lit.

- Merci Eve. »

Seule Sophie et Alice appréciaient les petits surnoms de James. Eve les trouvaient trop guimauve, dégoulinant d'amour, et Lily beaucoup trop ridicules.

« - Bon. Je disais donc, comment ça se passe avec Andrew ? fit Lerne.

- Ah oui ! Tu es heureuse avec monsieur-préfet-de-Serdaigle-beaucoup-trop-parfait -et-propre-sur-lui-et-pas-assez-impulsif-pour-toi ? demanda Eve, très sérieuse. »

Ses amies éclatèrent de rires devant le surnom vraiment ridicule qu'Eve avait affublé Andrew. Même Lily.

« - Tout est parfait, oui, répondit la jeune fille après s'être calmée. Il m'a même invité à a sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Ô joie…, marmonna Eve. »

Lily lui fit les gros yeux. Elle savait qu'Eve n'aimait pas du tout Andrew. Alice aussi ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais au moins, cette dernière ne le faisait pas savoir à tout bout de champs avec des petites piques.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? l'interrogea Lily.

- Il n'est pas fait pour toi ! riposta Eve en s'accoudant sur ses coudes.

- Ca je le sais très bien, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama la rousse en essayant de garder son calme.

- Trop calme, trop sérieux, pas assez impulsif, expliqua son amie. Ta vie n'est pas assez monotone comme ça pour t'ajouter un autre boulet ?

- Comment ça, '_ta vie n'est pas assez monotone comme ça pour t'ajouter un autre boulet ?'_. Tu insinue que ma vie est ennuyeuse ? s'insurgea Lily. »

Les deux autres suivaient l'échange de leurs deux amies comme on regarde un match de tennis Moldu. Leurs yeux regardaient Eve, puis Lily. Ces dernières avaient toutes les deux un caractère de feu qui faisait souvent des étincelles. Ainsi fallait-il souvent les séparer lorsqu'elle se disputait.

« - Bah…Ta vie est un peu une routine, avoua Eve.

- Une routine ?

- Oui. Tu te lèves à six heures quinze tapantes tous les matins, tu prends ta douche, te brosse les dents et t'habilles avant d'aller retrouver Andrew a sept heures quinze à sa table ou à la notre. Le soir, tu manges à dix-neuf heures avec nous, rejoins ton Andrew jusqu'à vingt-heure trente, puis fais ta ronde jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Ta vie est calculée à la minute près.

- Que…, commença Lily.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna alors Sophie.

- Je sais observer, répondit simplement Eve.

- C'est ça, que tu penses ? Que ma vie est ennuyeuse ? Que je suis ennuyeuse ? demanda la rouquine en sentant son calme se dissiper peu à peu.

- Pas du tout ! s'insurgea Arlang en se relevant sur ses pieds. C'est juste qu'il te faudrait quelqu'un qui sache s'amuser ! Quelqu'un de différent de toi !

- Les filles…,essaya Alice. »

Lily ricana méchamment. La vraie dispute Evans-Arlang avait vraiment commencé. Rare, très rare, seulement une à deux fois par an, ces disputes étaient très réputés dans le dortoir des filles. Généralement, Eve et Lily ne se parlaient plus pendant une semaine grand maximum, et se retrouvait après comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais une de ces disputes avaient été déclenchées à cause d'un garçon. Même pas à cause de Potter.

« - '_Quelqu'un qui sache s'amuser ?', _répéta hargneusement Lily. Donc je ne sais pas m'amuser, c'est ça ?

- Les filles…, tenta à son tour Sophie sans pour autant se faire écouter par ses deux amies.

- Tout à fait ! hurla Eve.

- Bah va retrouver des Gryffondors qui savent s'amuser alors ! lui intima Evans sur le même ton. T'as qu'à aller retrouver Potter et sa clique tient ! Peut être que tu les trouves amusants, eux !

- Plus que toi en tout cas ! répliqua furieusement Arlang.

- Les filles ! hurla Sophie en se mettant sur ses pieds. »

Mais Eve ne l'entendait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée tout en regardant Lily avec fureur.

« - Eve…, murmura Alice ne s'approchant. Lily… C'est idiot… »

Personne ne lui répondit et Eve descendit.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black adorait les soirs. Lorsque la lune se levait et que le soleil déclinait, il se sentait serein. Comme si toute la douleur, le stress de sa journée se dissipait en même temps que le soleil. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il aimait être seul devant un bon feu de cheminée, ou être avec ses amis et plaisanter en préparant un plan pour une bonne blague made-in Marauder. Mais ce soir, James était en retenue, Peter s'était déjà endormi et Remus était allé faire sa ronde.

« -…différent…toi ! »

Sirius tourna la tête vers le dortoir des filles, de là où le cri venait. Bizarrement, il lui semblait qu'il connaissait cette voix.

« - Qu'est ce que…

- Je…m'amuser…pas… ? »

Cette deuxième voix vint s'ajouter à la première. Mais elle était plus aigue, comme si la personne qui avait hurlé était peu sûre d'elle.

« - Tout à fait ! »

Cette voix était plus grave que la seconde. Plus sûre d'elle, plus agréable à entendre. Plus suave.

« - …Gryffondors…s'amuser !...aller…Potter…clique… ! »

Seule Evans pouvait mettre autant de dégout dans sa voix en parlant de James et de ses amis. La seconde voix était donc identifiée. Mais avec qui se disputait-elle donc ?

« - Plus que toi en tout cas !

- Les filles ! »

Il y eu quelques instant de silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque durement et que des pas descendent les escaliers. Une chevelure noire, une ombre petit, Eve Arlang apparut en reniflant. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Sirius, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se figea.

« - Que…

- Tu t'es disputée avec Evans ? demanda curieusement l'animagus chien.

- En quoi ça te concerne Black ? siffla Eve en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses émotions. »

Sirius soupira. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas devenir son amie ? Bon, d'accord, elle lui avait expliqué comment avait commencé son animosité envers lui. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqués et que lui s'était excusé, tout ne devrait pas être plus simple ? Décidemment, les filles étaient bien compliquées ! Un sourire apparut pourtant sur son visage. Un sourire de façade.

« - Et bien, tu arrives en pleurs dans la Salle Commune alors que j'y suis, donc j'ai peut être le droit de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu as besoin d'en parler. »

Pourquoi voulait-il absolument devenir son ami ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle se confie à lui après des années de haine ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi changeait-il brusquement son avis sur elle ?

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as bien vécu six ans sans te soucier de mes sentiments, et tout d'un coup, tu veux savoir si je vais bien ? rétorqua Eve.

- Je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez de me battre avec toi, répondit simplement Sirius.

- Et, au risque de me répéter, je te redemande si tu es devenu mature ?

- Non. Je me suis juste rendu compte mes heures perdus que j'avais peut-être perdu plusieurs années de relation amicale avec toi. On se ressemble plus que tu veux le croire.

- Tu m'observe maintenant ?

- Non, mais Remus cerne très bien les gens. Et c'est l'une des seules personnes qui arrivent à me faire faire quelque chose.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a demandé de devenir mon ami ?

- Non. Il m'a juste dit que peut être je pourrais me sentir bien avec toi. »

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la dispute entre Eve et Lily. Elles ne se parlaient plus mais semblaient toutes les deux effondrées d'avoir perdu une amie. Le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle allait bientôt débuter. Les joueurs semblaient au bord de la crise d'angoisse, tandis que les spectateurs étaient en effervescence. James avait peu à peu réussit à remonter la pente, en parti grâce à la tension de l'approche du premier match de l'année. Il s'était donné corps et âme aux entrainements.

« - D'accord ! On se calme un peu et on m'écoute ! ordonna James. »

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans le vestiaire. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'assirent, tous vêtus de leurs robes de Quidditch.

* * *

Lily arriva dans la Grande Salle au moment où les joueurs sortaient. Elle regarda dehors : il pleuvait des cordes. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle n'aimerait pas avoir à jouer avec ce temps là. Elle s'assit, et sentit quelques secondes plus tard des lèvres se poser sur sa tempe droite. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« - Comment va ma petite rouquine préférée ? murmura Andrew en s'assaillant à ses côtés. »

Dos au jeune homme, Alice fit semblant de vomir dans son bol. A l'instar d'Eve, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Andrew. Quand à Sophie, elle ne s'était pas encore prononcée. Lily lui fit les gros yeux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stevenson. Andrew était l'un des rares personnes qui arrivait à la faire sourire en ces moments de tristesses.

« - Bien et toi mon chéri ?

- Mieux depuis que je t'ai vu. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon.

« - Alors, prête à jouer à la parfaite supporter ? demanda Andrew, les yeux pétillants.

- Comme d'habitude ! se força à répondre gaiement Lily avant de terminer son jus de citrouille du matin. Mais je n'aimerais pas jouer avec ce temps là.

- Ce sont les risques du métier ma belle ! plaisanta le Serdaigle. »

Lily éclata légèrement de rire, et même Alice ne put retenir un petit sourire qu'elle essaya difficilement de cacher. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle réussissait à remonter la pente de la perte de son amie la plus proche. A ses côtés, elle était plus heureuse, même si parfois elle se forçait.

« - Il y a bien une de tes amies qui joue dans l'équipe, non ? questionna Andrew en se servant une bouchée d'œufs brouillés.»

Le silence se fit aux alentours. Andrew ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Eve et Lily, et cette dernière ne voulait pas franchement lui en parler.

« - Ex-amie…, persiffla la rousse.

- Que…

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse. »

La petite troupe se retourna pour découvrir Remus, Peter et Franck habillés aux couleurs de leur équipe.

« - Coucou vous, les salua Sophie. Vous n'êtes pas descendus en même temps que les joueurs ?

- Oh non, répondit Remus en s'installant. Qui voudrait sortir de son lit à l'aube avec ce temps de chien ?

- Amis indignes ! s'amusa Alice en donnant un léger baiser sur la joue de Franck dans un élan de courage. »

* * *

« - Bienvenue à tous ! Aujourd'hui, Poudlard va voir commencer le premier match de cette année ! Au programme, des joueurs au meilleur de leur forme, des supporters en pleine crise d'hystérie et un temps de chien ! »

Les six amis se dégotèrent une place au premier rang. Vêtus de plusieurs couches de vêtements ils grelottaient tout de même sous la pluie torrentielle. A côté d'eux, les Gryffondors hurlaient des encouragements.

« - Commençons tout de suite par l'entrée de la merveilleuse, la formidable, la…

- JORDAN ! Pas de favoritisme !

- Désolé Professeur. »

Louis Jordan, Gryffondor de septième année et commentateur de Quidditch depuis sa troisième année. Le professeur McGonagall lui hurlait dessus à chaque match, mais ne l'avait jamais remplacé. En effet, Louis mêlait comique et sérieux à la perfection, ce qui donnait une tout autre dimension au match.

« - Enfin bref, voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! »

Les joueurs de l'équipe appelée arrivèrent sur leurs balais sur le terrain, leurs capes rougeoyantes virevoltantes derrière eux dans une trainée de feu.

« - Notre Yannis Ouen international sera fidèle à son poste de gardien pour la troisième année consécutive ! Rappelons tout de même que Yannis n'a laissé entrer que cinq but lors de la finale contre les Serdaigles, l'année dernière. »

Une huée enthousiaste s'éleva dans les gradins des Gryffondors. Tout le monde s'en rappelait très bien, de la finale de l'an dernier. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Un match qui avait duré près de trois heures avec des températures fluctuantes entre 27 et 32 degrés.

« - Voici ensuite les deux batteurs de la meilleure équipe…

- JORDAN ! Je vous ai dit quoi il n'y a même pas deux minutes ? s'insurgea le professeur de Métamorphose, sans pour autant se départir de son petit sourire emplit de fierté.

- Désolé professeur, répéta Louis. Donc voici Matt Smith et Samuel Yen ! Un duo de choc depuis cinq ans. Ces deux là sont des viseurs et joueurs hors pairs, et, mesdames, Samuel est désormais célibataire !

- JORDAN ! Si vous voulez ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, j'ai le regret de vous informer qu'un match n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour cela. »

Les deux joueurs firent le tour du terrain, élevant fièrement leurs battes.

« - Entre enfin nos trois poursuiveurs ! s'égosilla le commentateur. Avec, comme nouvelle recrue, Philip Pond, Gryffondor de sixième année. Ceci sera son premier match, voyons voir si la confiance que son capitaine à en lui à été méritée ! Viens ensuite le duo électrisant Black/Arlang ! »

A l'entente de ce nom, le cœur de Lily se serra.

« - Deux joueurs qui font équipes depuis trois ans, qui ne se parlent presque jamais, ou alors pour se hurler dessus dans la Salle Commune mais…

- Résumez Jordan, l'interrompit McGonagall.

- …mais sur le terrain, c'est comme s'ils avaient un lien télépathique ! Applaudissez les biens forts ! »

De nouveaux cris s'élevèrent des gradins.

« - Et enfin voici le capitaine Potter ! Attrapeur depuis sa troisième année, il n'a jamais déçu notre professeur McGonagall !

- Jordan !

- Avouez que vous êtes fières de lui professeur ! »

Minerva ne répondit pas à Louis et se contenta de soupirer. En face, sept joueurs entrèrent, vêtus de noirs et jaunes se confondants à cause de la vitesse.

« - Entre maintenant les Poufsouffles ! Effacé mais difficile à battre, je vous présente Théophile McMahon ! Gardien depuis deux ans, il est connu pour ne jamais lâcher des yeux le souaffle, si bien qu'il n'a laissé entrer que très peu de but ! »

Du côté des Poufsouffles, ce fut l'effervescence. Lily, Andrew, Peter, Remus, Franck et Alice applaudirent poliment.

« - Les batteurs maintenant ! Les jumeaux Chris et Christiane Mason, alias Chris et Chris, ou Chris au carré ! On parlait tout à l'heure de lien télépathique, et ces deux là en ont vraiment un ! Mais que vois-je ? Est-ce une vision ? Voici la belle Cindy Perf, nouvelle poursuiveuse, accompagnée de ses gardes du corps : Orlans Blummen et Paul Ain ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval entra sur le terrain en compagnie de deux garçons aux allures de gorilles.

« - Et enfin, l'attrapeur Amos Diggory ! Applaudissez le bien fort, et non mesdemoiselles, ce n'est plus la peine de faire jouer vos charmes sur lui étant donné que son cœur appartient déjà à une belle Serdaigle de septième année !

- JORDAN ! Ce n'est pas une agence matrimoniale !

- Et c'est parti ! Madame Bibine vient tout juste de lâcher le Souaffle, les Cognards et le Vif d'Or ! Ce match s'annonce très excitant. Et voilà Arlang qui attrape le Souaffle ! »

A peine le coup de sifflet avait retentit que Eve s'était ruée sur le Souaffle. Le calant sous son aisselle droite, elle slaloma entre les joueurs de l'équipe adversaire qui tentait de lui prendre la balle.

« - Mais regardez là voler ! C'est une perle cette fille ! »

Eve s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, passant le Souaffle à Sirius qui l'envoya à Philip. Ils refirent ce petit manège plusieurs fois, si bien que les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffles ne savaient plus qui avait le Souaffle. La seule poursuiveuse des Gryffondors avait de nouveau la balle. L'un des batteurs des jaunes et noirs, agacés de ce petit manège, lui envoya un Cognard.

« - EVE ! COGNARD A TA DROITE ! »

Grâce à l'intervention de Sirius, Eve plongea en évitant de justesse la balle qui l'avait prise pour cible. Malheureusement, elle lâcha le Souaffle et Cindy le rattrapa. Lily soupira de soulagement.

« - Belle intervention de Black ! braya Louis dans son micro pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie et des cris. Et voilà Perf qui s'élance vers les buts de Gryffondor. Elle feinte, à droite, à gauche, au milieu ? Et…elle ne marque pas ! Yannis a rattrapé le Souaffle qu'il relance à Pond ! »

Le plus haut possible pour avoir une meilleure visibilité du terrain, James observait le jeu et cherchait désespérément le Vif d'Or. La pluie ne l'aidait, et son équipe ne pourrait pas tenir des heures avec ces conditions météorologiques. Le tonnerre gronda aux dessus de leurs têtes.

« - Et Gryffondor marque dix points grâce à Arlang ! Poufsouffle s'empare à nouveau du Souaffle…et Blummen échappe la balle après une intervention de l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor : Matt Smith ! Bien joué mon vieux !

- Jordan…, le menaça McGonagall.

- Ah…heu, oui, désolé Professeur. »

Un éclair apparu dans le ciel.

« - Et voici Chris qui envoie un Cognard vers Black…et le rate ! Et Black ne se laisse pas démonter ! Le voici reparti vers les buts des Poufsouffles. »

La pluie redoublait d'intensité à chaque minute, ainsi que les éclairs. Un de ces derniers toucha alors Cindy à deux mètres du sol, qui, en hurlant et passant à quelques centimètres de James, s'écrasa à terre. L'attrapeur reparti alors à la recherche du Vif d'Or, sentant le regard d'Amos le suivre. Sur le sol du terrain, Pomfresh s'occupait déjà de Perf.

« - Et voilà déjà une joueuse hors service ! s'exclama Louis. Il y a toujours dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor après une demi-heure de match ! »

Heureusement pour James, il avait utilisé une formule afin que l'eau ne s'accroche pas à ses lunettes, comme la plupart des joueurs de son équipe, ce qui leur accordait une meilleure visibilité.

« - Après un enchainement de figure spectaculaire et le slalome de plusieurs Cognards, Blummen a marqué le premier but de l'année pour les Poufsouffles ! »

Sirius poussa un juron en faisant demi-tour. Dire qu'il était épuisé serait un euphémisme. Voilà une heure qu'ils jouaient, et le score était de cinquante à quarante en faveur des Gryffondors. Ils avaient un mince avantage qui ne tenait bon que grâce au spectaculaire Yannis. Chris des Poufsouffles avait été mis hors-jeu au bout de la quarante deuxième minutes après s'être pris un Cognard de plein fouet. La pluie et le froid avaient eu raison des joueurs qui ne sentaient déjà plus le bout de leurs doigts et pieds.

James s'était pris trois Cognards sans pour autant tomber de son balai. L'épaule endoloris et le ventre meurtri, il essayait de trouver enfin le Vif d'Or. Les matchs de Quidditch étaient toujours fatigants mais celui-ci était particulièrement éprouvant.

« - Ils ne vont pas tenir très longtemps avec ce temps ! hurla Lily à l'oreille de Remus pour couvrir les hurlements du vent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude ! répondit sur le même ton le Lycanthrope.

- Sans oublier qu'ils ont l'avantage, ajouta Andrew en frictionnant le bras de sa petite-amie gelée. Deux des joueurs de l'équipe adversaire ne sont plus en état de jouer. C'est bon pour eux ça.

- J'espère que tu as raison. »

Lily leva la tête. Philip avait le Souaffle et feintai avec Sirius tandis qu'Eve essayait d'éviter un Cognard qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. James faisait depuis tout à l'heure des allers retours sur le terrain.

« - Bordel, mais où il est ce foutu Vif ? grommela Potter en faisant un nouveau demi-tour. »

Introuvable. Voilà ce qu'était l'élément de victoire. De ses yeux perçants, il scrutait le terrain, assistant impuissant aux efforts de ses amis congelés. Le score était maintenant de quatre-vingt-dix à cent vingt pour Poufsouffle.

« - Et voilà maintenant Christiane qui lance un Cognard sur Eve ! »

Alertée, la jeune fille tourna la tête. Pourquoi Black ne l'avait-il pas prévenu avant Louis ? Il n'était même pas à ses côtés ! Le Cognard fonçait sur elle à une vitesse anormale. Il allait beaucoup trop vite. Et si elle tombait ? Eve était à près de dix mètres de hauteur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut le vertige. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le Cognard s'enfonça dans son estomac. Arlang entendit des os craquer. Elle les sentit craquer. Son souffle se coupa et elle se sentit suffoquer sans pouvoir rien faire. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et Eve lâcha son balai. Et tomba.

« - Et Arlang se fait percuter ! Et…et tombe ? »

Au moment où Sirius entendit l'avertissement de Louis, il se précipita vers Eve tout en sachant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Impuissant, il assista à la scène, le Souaffle en main. Il vit clairement le Cognard percuter sa coéquipière ainsi que sa chute. Priant silencieusement Merlin, il fonça vers elle.

« - Occupe-toi de marquer, je m'occupe d'elle ! cria-t-il à l'adresse en lui lançant le Souaffle.

- Remus ! Elle tombe ! hurla Lily en se levant en même que tous les élèves de Gryffondor.

- Faites quelque chose ! mugit Sophie en accourant déjà vers le terrain, suivit de près par Alice.

- Professeur ! Elle tombe ! De beaucoup trop haut ! beugla Lee.

- Taisez-vous Jordan ! rugit McGonagall en sortant sa baguette. Aresto Mo… »

Trop tard. Eve avait déjà atteint le sol à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle put sentir ses os se briser, la douleur, avant de fermer les yeux.

« - Dégagez ! Dégagez ! Il lui faut de l'air ! brailla une voix sans qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier. »

Eve ouvrit doucement les paupières. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Et ces voix qui hurlaient. Quelqu'un s'assit lourdement à ses côté et lui souleva délicatement la tête.

« - Eve ! Eve ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Si oui, sert ma main ! »

La poursuiveuse distingua les contours flous de Sirius à sa droite. A sa gauche, une chevelure flamboyante. Lily.

« - L…y…S…s…, marmonna Eve.

- Eve ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Tout est de ma faute. Je n'étais pas à tes côtés comme on le fait d'habitude. Je…

- Ferme la Black ! cracha Lily. Eve, Eve, continua la jeune fille avec plus de douceur, reste avec nous! Je t'en pris! Je m'en veux tellement, tellement!»

Etrangement, leurs voix prenaient des accents bizarres. Flous. Des cheveux ébouriffés entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

«-Qu'est-ce que Pomfresh fou ?

- Potter ! Votre langage !

- Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle ?

- Je ne suis pas Médicomage Potter, et je risquerais plus de faire empirer son état que de lui sauver la vie. »

Eve sentit un liquide chaud couler de sa bouche à son cou. Un liquide poisseux.

« - Elle vomit du sang !

- Poussez-vous de là Black, que je puisse faire mon travail »

Eve sentit qu'on la soulever. Une main grande et chaude attrapa sa main droite tandis qu'une main plus petit et froide agrippai la gauche. C'est à ce moment qu'elle ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4! Un chapitre principalement centré sur Eve, parce que vous en saviez pas trop sur elle et ses relations avec les autres (et surtout avec Sirius ^^).**

_**Donc, pour la chanson, il s'agit de "Fighter" de Christina Aguilera, et je vous conseil aussi la reprise de Glee par Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss). C'est vraiment une super reprise! J'ai choisis cette chanson pour Eve, parce que malgré ce que lui a fait subir Sirius pendant toutes ces années et son amitié brisée avec Lily, elle en est ressortir plus forte (j'ai d'ailleurs hésité entre "What doesn't kill you" et "Fighter" pour ce chapitre) mais surtout plus combattante. Reste à savoir si après son accident elle arrivera à se relever comme elle l'a déjà fait!**_

**A vos clavier!**

**Bisous.**


End file.
